The 2 Familiars of Zero
by MrKipling22
Summary: The war between magic and science has come to an end, espers won but are now being hunted down by the rest of the world out of fear, Mikoto Misaka is one of these espers, ending up as Louise's familiar along with Saito was not something she ever thought would happen, but hey it beats being dead, or does it?
1. Nothing Left

**My sister is beta reading my chapters and correcting/adjusting them for me so they sound miles better then before** **.**

* * *

 **New York City 2:37am**

"Over Here," came a voice not far from where Railgun was running. She barely paid attention to it as heavy footsteps raced towards her.

"Dammit!" she cursed as she turned another corner only to be met with a dead end.

Looking around and finding no immediate escape, Railgun sank into the shadows and prayed her dark clothes would be enough to hide her.

Not two seconds later a platoon of special ops military soldiers raced around the corner, specially modified guns at the ready.

The infrared imaging cameras on their helmets allowed the men to see everything in the alleyway. Unfortunately for them the girl they were hunting was not your average human and short-circuited their cameras. Using precious seconds of confusion she scrambled up the metal ladder on the side of one of the buildings to reach the roof.

Landing Railgun quickly hid in the small space between the roof entrance and the big ventilation exit behind it.

She was just in time as a helicopter shone a searchlight where she was half a second ago.

Closing chestnut brown eyes and exhaling slowly the injured, exhausted girl wondered if she could keep running much longer, it had already been a year since the war and six months since the elimination order of all espers.

It had been between magic and science, magicians against espers.

Turned out the man who first created espers was a magician, a magician who loved science, in other words a disgrace to everything magicians were and stood for.

To the other magicians the espers were a disgrace and an embarrassment because they were creatures of science created by someone who could use magic, someone they considered the best magician of all time.

Therefore, to get rid of the embarrassment they believed espers to be, they decided to eliminate all espers.

Unfortunately for them, things didn't go as they'd hoped.

Some of their most powerful magicians were defeated by Touma Kamijou aka. Imagine Breaker, however Imagine Breaker never killed and being defeated didn't stop them from coming back and attacking espers, in the end to them Touma Kamijou was just a minor problem; there was only one of him and he couldn't be everywhere at once.

The espers had to get involved.

For the first time since the creation of Academy City the 7 level 5's gathered to discuss what to do about the magicians.

It was obvious they weren't going to stop trying to eliminate espers. The level 5s decided would have to kill to survive this war. However, they weren't invincible. All espers would have to join them just for a chance to survive.

Railgun (Mikoto Misaka) hacked into the TV and Radio stations and the level 5's all stood together and told everyone in the city what was happening. They said that the level 0s were unlikely to be targeted so didn't have to involve themselves but everyone else was at risk. Any who wished to fight were welcome but those who didn't would have to leave as the City would soon become a war-zone.

Training began the next day once everyone who wanted to avoid the war left. They had their work cut out to get everyone combat-ready in time.

The espers were split into groups to maximise their abilities.

Those who thought they could survive alone were quickly shown reality.

Everyone suffered a crash course in endurance, hand to hand, teamwork, fire-arms and signals.

The hacker team led by Goalkeeper (Kazari Uiharu) discovered the date the magicians would attack.

On that day, the level 5s led the charge against the magicians and were victorious.

The war was over within three months with a resounding victory for the espers, but they were not without casualties.

The hacking team had been wiped out, only 2 electromasters survived the magicians assault.

Slugger (Ruiko Saten) perished taking down one of the enemy's most powerful magicians.

Teleport (Kuroko Shirai) was fighting a magician single handed when the building they were in collapsed. Unable to teleport away she was buried beneath the rubble.

Only days after the war officially ended it was decided that espers were too dangerous to live. The Government ordered the extermination of Academy City.

Some tried to fight back but were overwhelmed and killed.

Several tried to run but were hunted down like dogs.

Others went into hiding with new names and appearances.

The 7 level 5's split up each choosing their own method to try and survive.

The girl on the roof is Mikoto Misaka, Railgun and ranked 3rd of the 7 level 5's.

Much as she would like to hide, she can't.

The military could use satellites to locate the electromagnetic waves her body gave off. They could track her no matter where she tried to flee.

Staying in one place was dangerous, the longer she stayed, the better their chances to eliminate her.

Using her electricity was out of the question, it would only give her position away.

She risked a thunderstorm to get rid of the helicopter. Thankfully it worked.

Fast as she could she jumped to the next roof and then the next, not stopping until all she could hear were echoes from the people looking for her.

Quiet as a mouse Mikoto descended the building and jogged out of the alleyway, keeping an eye out for potential attacker.

Without warning, she fell to the ground, exhausted, world spinning.

Shaking off the dizziness trying to pull her into black, she made to stand.

Her stomach grumbled, a painful reminding that she hadn't eaten in 2 days.

Mikoto felt sick but knew if she collapsed now she would be found and killed.

Bitter laughter escaped her as tears welled in her eyes, she knew her body was well past its limits, that it was only a matter of time before she was found, Mikoto knew she couldn't outrun them forever, there were too many and she was exhausted.

This was it, the girl who'd never given up on anything, reaching level 5, making real friends, defeating the AIM burst, stopping the poltergeisting, saving the children, saving the sisters, saving Febri and Janie, stopping the fighting in Russia, fighting terrorists in Hawaii, fighting in a war against magicians, and now being hunted by humans she had decided she'd finally had enough.

Mikoto gave a small smile at the memory of her sisters, hunted because they too were espers. To save them, Accelerator and Misaki Shokuhou had worked together and managed to transfer all their minds to Mikoto's head. At least they weren't forced to watch each other be hunted down.

Tears rolled down her face as she remembered all the good times she had with her friends, all the trials she'd faced and lived through, all the people she'd met, her childish mother and cool but stubborn father.

Her eyelids closed giving into the darkness of oblivion, when out of nowhere the back of her eyelids glowed green.

Forcing back unconsciousness Mikoto stared at the glowing green sphere hovering above the ground.

Her mind was blank as she watched the strange light before snapping alert at the sound of heavy boots. Hearing the soldiers approach she made a split-second choice and touched the green orb.

Mikoto felt her battered body be sucked through a vortex. Her last thought before her world went dark was a prayer for wherever she ended up to be better than what she had left behind.

Not a moment too soon as soldiers rounded the corner to see a blood-stained wall that their target was no longer lying against.

"Split up, she can't have gone far," ordered one of the soldiers. "Yes Sir!" they saluted before obeying the order.

Little did they know their target was no longer in their world.


	2. New World

"Speaking normally"

 _'Thoughts'_

" **Japanese** "

* * *

When Mikoto came to, she was in darkness. _'Where am I?'_ There was a crowd people laughing and talking nearby, she could hear the quiet murmur of their voices but not make out any words.

Forcing her eyes open Mikoto had to pause when she noticed she was leaning against a wind turbine.

Searching her surroundings for threats out of habit, Mikoto relaxed when she registered that she was in her inner world.

"Are you alright Onee-sama, asks Misaka wanting to know the condition of onee-sama's body."

Mikoto's eyes soften as she smiles up at Misaka 10032, who in turn offers her hand to help Mikoto up.

"Yeah, just a bit sore" she takes Misaka 10032s hand and is pulled to her feet.

"Onee-sama!"

The shout was Mikoto's only warning before being tackled back to the ground by a younger version of herself.

"I missed you so much says Misaka as Misaka hugs her big sister tightly not wanting to let go."

"Missed you too Last Order." Mikoto gasped for breath, Last Order felt heavier than usual.

"I see you're at my feet where you belong, Onee-san," came a mocking voice to Mikoto's left.

"Hello to you, too, Worst," Mikoto groaned as she sat up, Last Order still clinging to her like a demented monkey.

Misaka Worst sat down, forcing Last Order move so she's hugging Mikoto's right side. Misaka 10032 sits down and snuggles into Mikoto's freed left side. Worst smirks at the display as Mikoto puts her arms around each of the clones to stop them from moving.

The comfortable silence is broken when Misaka 10032 says; "Onee-sama, how are you still alive asks Misaka curious as to how Onee-sama managed to get out of such a despairing situation."

Worst and Last Order stared at Mikoto, also curious.

"It's a long story," Mikoto explained the hunt and sudden save via glowing ball of light to 10032, with Worst and Last Order tuning the rest of the sisters into the conversation.

* * *

Louise Francoise le Blanc de la Vallière stared down at the two summons that had appeared at her feet.

She had wanted to summon a powerful familiar such as a dragon or a griffon so that people would stop laughing at her and calling her 'Zero', instead what looked like two commoners had appeared.

The first commoner was a young male, about 17 years old with black hair. He was wearing a blue and white jacket with black trousers and blue and white shoes.

The second commoner was wearing a slightly too large dark grey hoodie with the hood up, Louise could see half of their face and deduced that they were female, she could also see that the unknown girl had chestnut brown hair, was wearing slightly baggy black trousers and black military style boots.

Louise could hear the other students whispering behind her, and saw that the male commoner was waking up.

"Who are you peasant? Where do you come from?"

The boy, Saito just looked around, confused as to where he was.

"Don't you understand our language? Where do you come from?" demanded the small girl.

' _What language it that'_ thought Saito, as he moved his left hand slightly to the side and felt the fabric of the other girl's hoodie.

Deciding that he didn't want to be in this situation alone, Saito shook her shoulder. " **Hey, wake up,** " he whispered, shaking her a bit harder when that didn't work.

Feeling his hand becoming wet, Saito let go, looking to see what the liquid was. He started, shocked, at the red covering his hand. Eyes widening, he quickly rolled the unknown girl onto her front, getting the attention of everyone in the room.

They watched as Saito pulled up the back of her hoodie revealing multiple holes in both fabric and back, blood spreading across the ground from gunshot wounds.

" **Hey! Don't just stand there, help her!** "

The teacher, Professor Colbert rushed over to examine the girl.

Louise stepped out of the way, unsure what to do to help.

"Miss Vallière, please finish the contract with your two familiars quickly, this one needs urgent medical attention."

"But Professor, I've never heard of having peasants as familiars before!"

"I'm afraid there are no exceptions Miss Vallière, now continue with the ritual or I will be forced to expel you from this institution."

"Fine!" Louise turned to Saito who was standing off to the side visibly worried and confused.

"You should be grateful for this, normally someone of noble birth never does something like this for a peasant."

 **"Huh?"**

"My name is Louise Francois le Blanc de la Vallière, oh pentagon that rules the five powers bless this individual and make him my familiar."

Louise leaned forward and kissed a very confused Saito.

" **Hey, what the hell, what was that supposed to mean!** "

Saito felt his entire body burn up as steam started to rise off him.

" **What did you do to me,** " demanded Saito through the burning pain.

Louise however had already turned around and was performing the ritual on the unconscious girl whose body also started steaming.

" **Ah,** " Saito clutched his chest and watched as runes were burnt into his skin.

The last thing Saito saw before passing out from pain were the runes etching themselves onto the other girl's hand.

"Miss Tabitha, could you please take this young girl to the infirmary."

Tabitha nodded and instructed her own familiar to lower her neck before levitating the injured girl onto its back and carried her to the infirmary.

"Mister Gramont, could you please carry Miss Vallière's other familiar to her chambers, I need to report to Headmaster Osmond the results of the summoning ritual" ' _and research the runes on that boys hand'_ thought Colbert before marching towards the main tower.

Louise sighed. Saito had been dumped on the straw in her room and Gramont had been persuaded to leave.

"What am I supposed to do now? I summoned two commoner familiars and one of them is hurt, I wanted a dragon or a griffon, something powerful and what do I get?" she glanced back at Saito.

"The weakest of the weak." Louise sighed again, ' _I should probably go check up on my other familiar.'_ Louise gave Saito a passing glance before leaving for the infirmary.

Arriving at her destination, Louise hesitated a moment outside.

Cautiously poking her head round the door, she spied the Head Warden scribbling notes on a clipboard with one of her assistants changing the sheets on a nearby bed. Scanning the ward Louise saw one of the beds had the curtains closed.

' _That's probably where that girl is,'_ she surmised.

She opened the door more fully and stepped into the ward, drawing the attention of the Head Warden and her assistant.

The assistant went back to work whilst the Head Warden got up to greet Louise knowing her from being a frequent patient.

"Hello Miss Valliere, I take it you're here to find out the condition of your familiar."

"Yes."

The Head Warden smiled and lead her towards the bed with the closed curtains.

Pushing the curtain aside Louise saw her other familiar's face without her hood for the first time.

Chestnut hair reaching slightly past her shoulders, in sleep her face looked peaceful despite the scar running from the middle of the left side of her forehead to just left of her eye, bisecting her eyebrow.

"Her injuries were more severe than we originally thought," began the Head Warden, and Louise turned to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

Removing the clipboard attached to the end of the bed, the Head Warden looked sad as she recounted the list of injuries. "The scar on her head was bleeding by the time Miss Tabitha brought her in, but even without that, she was in real danger of bleeding out from the holes in her back."

Seeing the shock on Louise's face, the Head Warden continued in a softer tone, "we managed to remove what caused the holes," she pointed at a small box sitting on the bedside table.

"We don't know what they're made of, it's not a substance we're familiar with so we've sent a sample to Professor Colbert for research. But don't worry we managed to stop the bleeding, replace the blood she'd lost and heal the holes in her back with water magic though some of the wounds will scar."

"Well that's a relief." The last thing Louise needed was for one of her familiars to die, she would never hear the end of it if that happened.

The Head Warden smiled to see Louise's relief before frowning again.

"There's something else you should know," she said regaining Louise's attention.

"Whatever happened to her forced her to push her body past its limit."

"What do you mean?" asked Louise.

"What I mean is that her muscles are severely overworked especially her leg muscles. When she wakes up she won't be able to move proper;y for a while. Unfortunately, the only cure for overworked muscles is rest so there's nothing more we can do about it. Because of this I would advise she stay overnight just in case something happens."

"Of course," Louise agreed immediately, after all she only had space for one familiar in her room.

"Excellent."

Louise gave the unconscious figure in the bed a long look before following the Head Warden to her office.

"I just need you to sign here, to confirm that you agree to let your familiar stay the night." Louise took the pen and signed before heading back to her other familiar.


	3. Magic!

Person's Thoughts

"Speaking"

" **Japanese Speaking** "

* * *

Louise was pissed.

After arriving back at her room she found Saito exactly where she left him, still unconscious.

A couple hours later the sun had gone down and Saito still hadn't woken up.

This was fine, it meant she didn't have to deal with him until he woke up.

Around an hour later Saito finally woke up, however she couldn't understand him and he couldn't understand her, even when she made it extremely obvious she wanted her clothes washed.

He then got really upset and started shouting for whatever reason, therefore in order shut him up Louise decided to use the silencing spell she had learned the previous year.

Unfortunately that ended up in another explosion, on the bright side it had turned into a translation spell.

Then after learning his name was Saito her familiar ran away.

She had to get Guiche to catch him and Kirche just had to be there to laugh at her as well.

To ensure he didn't run away again Louise decided to chain Saito to the wall.

After telling him to wash her clothes and have them ready by morning, Louise got into bed and tried to sleep.

"Hey" Saito murmured.

"What?" Louise growled out.

"What happened to that other girl? Is she alright?"

"She'll be fine, now shut up."

Saito sighed relieved that she was alright but concerned as to where she got those injuries.

Deciding not to dwell on it Saito closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep, despite the fact he was cold, sleeping on hay, was chained to the wall and had to wash Louise's clothes.

* * *

The next morning Saito woke Louise up, gave her the change of clothes she asked for, he even got her panties and then on top of that he had to dress her.

This day was a disaster and it wasn't even breakfast yet, on the plus side he did get the chain removed. Entering the dining hall Saito was entranced by the feast the students were eating for breakfast.

Until he realized that he would be eating a small piece of bread on the floor.

 _I hope she's having a better time than I am_ thought Saito as he ate the bread with tears in his eyes.

After exiting the dining room Louise and Saito headed outside.

"Normally familiars wait outside the dining room until their masters are finished but I made a special exception and let you stay" said Louise walking in front of Saito.

"Yeah, I would've rather waited outside" complained Saito earning a tick mark from Louise who was annoyed at how ungrateful her familiar was.

"What are they doing over there?" asked Saito.

Louise sighed "The second years have the day off today, we're supposed to use it to bond with our familiars, unfortunately my other familiar is still in the infirmary so i'm stuck with just you."

 _Maybe that's a good thing_ , thought Louise.

"I think we should skip that" commented Saito.

At that moment Kirche interrupted their conversation with her salamander causing Saito to freak out and tell Kirche to keep her salamander on a leash because it was dangerous.

Kirche laughed and stated that her salamander, Flame was perfectly safe and that because of the contract familiars obey every order from their master, and they never try to run away added Kirche, just to annoy Louise even more than she already was.

* * *

Whilst they were arguing, on the other side of the courtyard a small girl with short blue hair and glasses was sitting reading a book, leaning against her familiar, a big blue wind dragon who was lying on the ground behind her.

This girl was called Tabitha and her blue dragon was called Sylphid.

Tabitha was immersed in her book but couldn't help but be concerned and glance at her familiar out of the corner of her eyes when it made a small but sad whining sound.

Sylphids eyes were looking through the windows of the infirmary and staring straight at a small brunette girl who was still sleeping.

Gently stroking her familiar's leg Tabitha tried to offer some comfort for her sad and somewhat depressed familiar.

Tabitha didn't know what about the brunette had her familiar so enthralled but she knew that she couldn't afford to let her guard down around her so easily.

It was only when Guiche rather loudly declared a duel with Louise's other familiar at Vestori Square did Tabitha turn her attention away from her book and her familiar.

She could see Kirche heading in her direction and stood up.

"Hey Tabitha, you wanna come and see Guiche kick Louise's familiars butt."

Tabitha didn't answer but started to walk in the direction of Vestori Square so Kirche took it as a yes and stated that she couldn't wait to see what Saito would do.

A few paces away from where she was previously sitting Tabitha stopped and turned towards her familiar, she tilted her head slightly silently asking is she wanted to come.

Sylphid looked at Tabitha and then back at the brunette in the infirmary, Tabitha nodded and continued walking to Vestori Square still reading her book.

Kirche looked towards Tabitha and then Sylphid and back to Tabitha confused as to what just happened but shrugged it off knowing she probably wouldn't get an answer if she asked and jogged to catch up to Tabitha.

* * *

Meanwhile in the infirmary a certain brunette begins to stir.

Waking up fully Mikoto doesn't move and keeps her breathing even, not knowing where she is and not wanting to alert anyone that she had regained consciousness, carefully using her other senses Mikoto smells disinfectant and concludes that she's probably in a hospital somewhere.

Using her radar she can tell that there isn't anyone else in the room.

Normally Mikoto wouldn't bother using her radar but war changes people and Mikoto is a lot more cautious of unknown places.

Mikoto slowly opened her eyes only to quickly close then due to the sun's rays.

Mikoto moved her left arm up in front of her eyes, feeling the strain of doing so, to block out the sun and tries opening her eyes again.

Once her eyes had adjusted to the sun's rays, Mikoto notices a strange mark on her hand, it was a diamond with a circle in the middle of it.

Deciding that the strange symbol could wait she moved to sit up only to grit her teeth at the groan lowly as her body protested the movement.

Looking around the room Mikoto realized that she was in an infirmary and not a hospital.

Looking to her left Mikoto saw her clothes folded neatly on the bedside table.

Removing the blanket that was covering her, Mikoto moved her legs over the left side of the bed, pushing off the mattress she tried to stand up only for her legs to give out, causing her to fall and grab onto the small bedside table for support.

Pushing herself back slightly so that she was once again sitting on the bed.

Sighting slightly Mikoto realized that whilst her wounds had been healed her body was still suffering the effects of being overworked.

Using her ability Mikoto pulled the curtain around her bed shut so she could change back into her own clothes without having to worry about anyone outside seeing her.

Picking up her black long sleeved t-shirt Mikoto realized that there weren't any holes in it, someone had fixed it for her along with her gray hoodie and cleaned them, Mikoto smiled, she would have to find and thank them later.

Removing the white gown that someone had dressed her in, Mikoto put on her sports bra, then her underwear, followed by her long sleeved black t-shirt and then her black trousers.

She puts on her black military style boots and ties her hoodie around her waist.

Mikoto takes a few deep breaths before once again trying to stand up, this time using the bedside table as support, her body still protested the movement but this time she manages to stay standing.

Using her ability Mikoto reopened the curtains only to stumble back onto the bed in shock, there outside the window staring at her was a big blue lizard looking straight at her.

 _What the hell is that thing?_

"Kyui" was the sound the creature made as it tilted its head slightly, eyes full of happiness and curiosity.

Mikoto cautiously stood up and slowly made her way towards the window, half out of cautiousness and the other half because her body did not want to move properly so she had to use whatever was around her to help herself walk.

Arriving at the windows Mikoto notices the big blue lizard had backed off slightly and against her better judgement Mikoto had decided to open the window.

The big blue lizard appeared very happy with this and moved closer towards Mikoto but stopped when it noticed Mikoto tense up and take a weary step back.

"Kyui" said the big blue lizard as it tilted its head slightly confused as to why Mikoto had backed off.

Swallowing Mikoto took a cautious step forward and brought her right hand up towards the big blue lizard but stopped short of touching its nose.

Sylphid could see the nervousness and hesitation in Mikoto's eyes so she moved her nose forward to touch her nose onto her hand.

When this happened Mikoto let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, relieved the blue lizard thing wasn't going to eat her.

Sylphid on the other hand was really happy when Mikoto relaxed and started stroking her nose, she loved the tingly feeling she got whenever Mikoto touched her.

Sylphid gently grabbed Mikoto's sleeve and gently tugged so as not to scared the skittish girl but to also tell her what she wanted.

Mikoto understanding that the big blue lizard wanted her to come outside pulled herself up onto the windowsill and had to use her arms to manually lift her legs over it because they were too stiff.

When Mikoto put her feet on the ground outside she slowly walked away from the window, only for her legs to give way a couple of steps away from it. Luckily for her Sylphid managed to get her head under Mikoto before she hit the ground.

Sylphid lowered her head slightly so the Mikoto was sitting on the ground and let out a concerned kyui sound when she noticed the pain on Mikoto's face.

" **Thanks** " said Mikoto as she looked up at Sylphid gratefully, and whilst Sylphid hadn't understood what Mikoto had said she saw the gratefulness in her eyes and let out a happy kyui causing Mikoto to smile.

Loud cheers drew Mikoto's attention away from Sylphid as she looked in the direction the cheers came from.

" **Wonder what's going on over there** " said Mikoto.

Sylphid looked at Mikoto curiously not understanding what she said, hearing the cheers again Sylphid realized that she probably wanted to find other humans, and wanting to make her new friend happy Sylphid lowered her head and motioned for Mikoto to get on, realising Mikoto couldn't walk by herself.

Mikoto looked at Sylphid confused " **What are you doing?** "

Sylphid tilted her head in confusion, she'd have to get Tabitha onee-sama to cast a translation spell if she ever wanted to understand what Mikoto was saying.

Mikoto didn't really understand what Sylphid wanted so when Sylphid picked her up by her hoodie that was tied tightly around her waist and placed her on her back Mikoto was shocked and confused.

Even more so when Sylphid gently took off making sure Mikoto didn't fall and headed towards wherever the cheering was coming from.

Arriving where the cheering is Sylphid lands a short distance away from Tabitha and looks back at Mikoto who seemed curious and a bit weary as to what was happening.

Tabitha, who was standing next to Kirche looked up from her book and stared at Mikoto with what appeared to be curiosity.

Mikoto, feeling someone watching her looked over at Tabitha briefly before looking back to the fight.

From what she could tell the blond boy was winning what appeared to be one of the most rubbish fights she'd ever seen.

It was obvious the black haired boy had absolutely no combat experience whatsoever or any ability that would help him out in this situation and yet he kept getting back up, the blond boy was somehow controlling what appeared to be a green suit of armor, and a small pinked haired girl kept talking to the black haired boy in the middle of the fight.

To Mikoto this was a farce, it nothing more than a childish squabble.

Eventually the blond boy took pity on the black haired boy and gave him a sword.

Mikoto tensed.

 _Magic, that boy used magic, shit shit shit shit shit, okay, calm down, calm down, assuming everyone here uses magic I need to get out of here fast_ , thought Mikoto as her breathing sped up.

Sylphid who felt Mikoto tense looked back at her and saw the fear in her eyes.

She also felt Mikoto's hands trembling ever so slightly and her breathing was also slightly panicked.

Not knowing what to do Sylphid let out a concerned kyui.

Mikoto didn't hear it though she was too lost in the flashbacks of the war, the horrible bloody war that she had fought in and that she had killed in.

Tabitha having seen Mikoto's reaction to Guiche using magic tensed, ready to interfere if she attacked anyone.

However one look at Mikoto's wide eyes, shaking hands and uneven breathing, Tabitha knew that she was having flashbacks of a horrifying event that happened in her life.

Tabitha occasionally had bad flashbacks as well and knew the signs well enough.

Tabitha closed her book and began quickly making her way over to Sylphid.

This action gained the attention of Kirche who was standing next to her.

"Tabitha" said Kirche curiously as she looked in the direction her friend was going.

Kirche was shocked at what she saw, Louise's other familiar was sitting on top of Sylphid and Sylphid was allowing it.

Deciding to join Tabitha and question Louise's other familiar she was shocked when Tabitha got on Sylphid's back behind Mikoto and they took off from the square heading towards the forest.

* * *

Sylphid landed in the forest near a lake and Tabitha immediately dismounted, using magic Tabitha lifted Mikoto off of Sylphid and onto the ground where she proceeded to curl in on herself and cry.

Tabitha put her book and staff down as she carefully moved Mikoto so her head was resting on her lap and carefully ran her fingers through Mikoto's hair. Sylphid moved so that she was curled around both Tabitha and Mikoto in a protecting embrace.

Tabitha smiled up at her familiar before refocusing on bringing Mikoto out of whatever memory she'd been trapped in.

"Shhhhh, it's okay, your safe, your safe" Tabitha kept repeating these words whilst stroking Mikoto's hair and holding her hand.

* * *

Mikoto was in combat it was her and a few other espers, she was up against the leader of one of the enemy squads, he was a fire user and he was very trigger happy.

She was doing well and her enemy was on the ropes, one more strike would finish him, suddenly out of the blue he started laughing, Mikoto was confused she couldn't see anything funny about the situation they were in.

The fire magician suddenly shot a massive ball of fire in a random direction, or at least Mikoto thought it was a random direction.

Screams suddenly filled the air from the direction the magician fired as multiple people ran out of a house, they were all completely encased in fire as the smell of burned flesh filled the air.

Mikoto ran over to the closest person and tried to put the fire out but it was already too late, they were dead.

Mikoto tried someone else but they were dead as well, they were all dead.

Mikoto faced the fire magician laughing maniacally at what he'd done.

She was so angry, storm clouds gathered in the sky as Mikoto's eyes glowed a lightning blue as the lightning struck.

The fire magician was killed instantly, his body completely destroyed so nothing but ash remained where he once stood, the only thing Mikoto could hear was the fire magicians maniacal laughter that still remained.

Then a song broke through the maniacal laughter.

Mikoto couldn't understand the words but the song felt kind and warm.

Looking to the sky with tears running down her face the scene around her started to disintegrate and everything went white.

* * *

Back in the forest and seeing that her words and comforting gestures weren't working, Tabitha decides to sing a song that her mother sung to her a long time ago, a song that comforted her whenever she had a nightmare, a song she never thought she'd sing to anyone else.

Halfway through the song Tabitha could see slight awareness returning to Mikoto's eyes and her body was starting to relax.

By the time she'd finished the song Mikoto was fully aware and was staring up at her, she was no longer crying and had stopped shaking.

"Welcome back" said Tabitha with a small smile on her face.

" **Huh** " said Mikoto confused as to what Tabitha said.

Slowly sitting up Mikoto realized that she was no longer in the square watching the blond and black haired boy fight, instead she was being hugged by Sylphid.

Sylphid was overjoyed to have Mikoto wake up from whatever trance she was in and gave her face lots of kisses.

Mikoto flailed a little bit not expecting to be kissed to death by a big blue lizard.

" **Hey, cut it out** " complained Mikoto even though there was a smile on her face.

Sylphid uncurled slightly from around Tabitha and Mikoto so that she could nuzzle into Mikoto's chest and Mikoto put her hands on her head stroking her.

Tabitha reached for her staff, gaining Mikoto's attention as she cast a translation spell.

Looking back at Mikoto, Tabitha could see that she'd tensed and was looking at her warily as if she was going to attacked her.

"Can you understand me now?" asked Tabitha.

Mikoto blinked not expecting to understand her.

"Yeah" said Mikoto quietly.

"My name is Tabitha and that's my familiar Sylphid" she said gesturing towards the big blue lizard.

"Mikoto" Mikoto said quietly.

"Familiar?"

"A familiar is usually a creature that is contracted to a noble."

"Noble?" asked Mikoto.

"A noble is someone who can use magic, but not all mages are nobles."

"Oh" replied Mikoto looking around whilst Sylphid had placed her head on Mikoto's lap and was enjoying Mikoto stroking her.

"Where are we?" asked Mikoto curiously.

"We are in the forest next to Tristain Academy of Magic, myself and Sylphid brought you here when you started having a panic attack in the square" replied Tabitha as she opened her book.

"Oh, thanks" whispered Mikoto as Sylphid let out a happy kyui.

"Just one more question" said Mikoto, causing Tabitha to look up from her book.

"Why was I at Tristain Academy of Magic?"

Tabitha was silent for a minute before answering.

"You were summoned to be a nobles familiar."

Silence hung over the 2 humans and dragon as Tabitha tried to gauge Mikoto's reaction to this information.

She could tell that Mikoto was a genuinely nice person who for whatever reason was afraid of magic.

 _Come to think of it she was also afraid of magic, no it wasn't that she was afraid of it, it was that she hated magic_ thought Tabitha.

Mikoto was silent, she couldn't believe what she'd just been told she was contracted to a mage, a magic user.

She could feel Tabitha's and Sylphid's eyes on her but all she could do was stare at the symbol on her left hand.

The mark of the contract.

Mikoto smiled bitterly _maybe death would have been the better choice_ thought Mikoto as tears started to form.

"I take it that since you didn't say I was your familiar that I'm contracted to another mage" croaked out Mikoto.

Tabitha didn't say anything, instead she stood up and placed a hand on Mikoto's head as a gesture of comfort as Sylphid nuzzled further into Mikoto as she cried.

* * *

 **Again I don't own either the manga or anime to either series.**

 **Feel free to leave a review, I don't mind criticism so if there's anything you think I could improve let me know.**

 **Till next time.**


	4. Not Alone

Back at the academy, the duel between Saito and Guiche was over. Saito had somehow won despite not having any combat experience and never wielding a sword before in his life.

Unfortunately for him the moment he let go of the sword all the injuries he sustained during the fight hit him full force causing him to faint, right on top of Louise.

"Hey, what's wrong?" a few seconds later Louise could hear Saito snoring "he's asleep."

Louise then got annoyed.

"Get off me, you're really heavy you know, come on get off."

The other students just stood there in shock, Guiche was on the floor in disbelief wondering how he lost to a peasant.

Kirche was smiling "that peasant boy is more interesting than I first thought."

She then turned to look at the sky with a frown on her face _Tabitha_ she thought, concerned as to what happened earlier.

Sighing Kirche went over to Louise and levitated Saito off her.

"You know Louise, your familiars are more interesting than I gave you credit for" said Kirche smirking.

Louise huffed "he's alright, I suppose."

There was silence between them for a few seconds until Louise realized what Kirche had said.

"Wait, familiars?, The other one's still in the infirmary."

Kirche looked perplexed.

"You didn't notice."

"Notice what" growled Louise.

"Your other familiar was watching the duel from on top of Tabitha's familiar."

Louise's eyebrow twitched and she looked around for the big blue dragon.

"Where are they now?" demanded Louise.

Kirche held her hands up in a surrender position.

"I don't know, they just took off halfway into the duel."

Louise let out a sound of frustration before shouting "STUPID FAMILIARS" to the sky.

* * *

A few hours later, back in the clearing Mikoto was depressed.

She'd spent 3 months fighting mages and now she was forced to serve one.

It wasn't really the mages she had a problem with, heck it wasn't even that they used magic, although that would be hard to get used to.

What made her depressed was Tabitha's explanation on how most nobles treat people without magic, commoners.

Turns out most nobles saw commoners as below them.

Expendable.

They have a lot less rights then nobles and from what Mikoto understood there wasn't very much protection for them against nobles.

It was a lot like how the magicians of her world saw espers except these commoners couldn't fight back.

Tabitha and Sylphid were kind to Mikoto despite the fact that she couldn't use magic.

They were also relaxing to be around, Tabitha reading and Sylphid cuddling into her.

Whilst she was glad that she was no longer being hunted, somewhere deep in her heart Mikoto wished that she could be free.

Unfortunately she was summoned by a girl called Louise.

She hadn't met Louise yet and if Mikoto was perfectly honest she wasn't sure she wanted to either.

Tabitha closed her book, causing Mikoto to sigh knowing that that probably meant it was time to leave.

Sylphid moved her head off Mikoto's lap and Mikoto stood up, using Sylphids head for support.

"Thanks" said Mikoto with a small smile despite the sadness in her eyes.

"Let's go" said Tabitha as she mounted Sylphid's neck.

Mikoto moved along Sylphids neck using it as support until she reached a space behind Tabitha where she could sit.

She then attempted to climb onto Sylphid's back but her body wouldn't move properly.

Tabitha seeing the pain on Mikoto's face as she tried to move her legs so she could climb onto Sylphid cast a floating spell on her picking her up and placing her behind herself.

"Thanks" said Mikoto in a small voice with a light blush on her face.

Tabitha smiled before telling Sylphid to head back to the Academy.

* * *

Arriving back at the academy Sylphid landed near a wall that a certain red haired girl was leaning against.

"Tabitha, there you are, what happened back there, you just took off without a word." said a concerned Kirche.

Tabitha dismounted Sylphid but Mikoto stayed where she was, not being able to walk and all.

"Nothing to worry about" replied Tabitha.

Kirche then looked towards Mikoto who had a guarded expression on her face.

"Well if it isn't Louise's other familiar, I wonder are you as interesting as Saito?" said Kirche smirking slightly.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes.

Tabitha put her hand up to stop Kirche causing her eyes to widen.

"Tabitha" whispered Kirche.

Tabitha looked back at Mikoto and smiled slightly.

"She's a friend"

Mikoto nodded and relaxed, her guarded expression melting away.

"I'm Mikoto Misaka, it's nice to meet you" said Mikoto bowing slightly from on top of Sylphid.

"Kirche Von Zerbst, the pleasure is all mine" said Kirche.

"Oh by the way, Louise probably wants to see you, she wasn't very happy that you took off halfway through the duel" informed Kirche.

Tabitha glanced towards Mikoto seeing her slightly colder expression before turning back to Kirche.

"Tomorrow" came a monotone reply from Tabitha as she walked past Kirche heading towards the kitchens.

Sylphid with Mikoto on her back followed.

Kirche stared unsure at Tabitha's retreating back, "okay" she whispered before shrugging making her way to her room.

* * *

Arriving at the kitchens Sylphid waited slightly behind Tabitha whilst she knocked on the door.

Mikoto confused as to what was going on just stayed silent on top of Sylphid.

The door was soon opened by a tall man wearing a chefs outfit.

After a few seconds of hushed conversation the chef smiled and went back inside leaving the door open.

Moving back to Sylphid Tabitha looked at Mikoto before gesturing to the open door.

"Food"

As if on cue Mikoto's stomach growled causing her to blush slightly.

Sylphid lowered her head and Tabitha helped Mikoto off her neck and onto the ground.

The chef soon came back out with 2 bowls of soup and some bread whilst another chef brought out a basket full of bread and put it down in front of Sylphid who made a happy sounding kyui and started eating the bread.

Passing the bowls to the 2 girls sitting on the ground the chef smiled.

"This is chicken and vegetable soup left over from dinner, sorry I can't offer anything else" said the chef.

"It smells amazing, thank you" said Mikoto with a smile on her face.

Tabitha also smiled slightly before giving the chef a small nod showing her gratitude.

"Tastes even better, I'm Marteau the chef by the way, if you ever need any food you can come here us commoners gotta stick together right" he said with a big smile. "Miss Tabitha, you and your familiar are also welcome anytime."

"Right" replied Mikoto as Tabitha nodded her thanks.

"Well i'll leave you to it, just leave your empty bowls on the table in the kitchen and someone will clean them up" said Marteau as he headed back into the kitchen.

"Itadakimasu" whispered Mikoto before she started wolfing down the soup, not having eaten anything in so long.

Tabitha glanced at Mikoto whilst eating at a normal pace.

She was concerned, she could tell that Mikoto had gone through ordeals just like she had and that they had left both physical and mental scars.

It was the mental scars that Tabitha was most concerned about, the scars that ran so deep they would never heal.

Just a small piece of kindness made her happy and yet Tabitha couldn't stop thinking about what happened in the square, how closed off and cold she looked when she met Kirche even though Kriche wasn't being that bad and this made Tabitha dread the time when she would meet Louise.

Mikoto quickly finished her meal whispering "gochisousama" looking towards Tabitha, Mikoto could see that she'd only eaten a quarter of her food and was still eating.

Sylphid had finished eating and was lying on the grass dozing off.

Mikoto smiled deciding to take a page out of Sylphids book, she leaned back against Sylphid and closed her eyes, feeling at peace for the first time that day.

Mikoto, exhausted from everything that had happened soon dozed off into a dreamless slumber.

Tabitha looked towards Mikoto when she heard light snoring and smiled, this was probably the most relaxed Mikoto had been all day.

Around 10 minutes later Tabitha finished her meal and took both her and Mikoto's bowls back into the kitchen before returning to Sylphid and Mikoto.

Sylphid lifted her head seeing Tabitha approach.

Tabitha gently stroked Sylphids head enticing a low purring sound causing Tabitha to smile slightly.

Turning her attention towards the slumbering Mikoto, Tabitha's smile disappeared and her eyes showed concern.

Using her magic Tabitha lifted Mikoto back onto Sylphids back as they made their way towards the infirmary.

* * *

The rays of sunshine shone down onto a certain girl, rousing her from the confines of sleep.

Stiffening slightly Mikoto forced her body to relax as she once again used her radar to check her surroundings.

Only this time she could feel 2 people in the room with her causing her to tense ever so slightly after all as much as she trusted Tabitha and Sylphid she didn't really know let alone trust anyone else.

Now more awake Mikoto could hear one of the people in the room humming as well as the sound of papers being looked through.

Using her radar to see their movements Mikoto deduced that one of them was cleaning and that that was the person who was humming.

The other person was sitting at a desk in the corner of the room going through what sounded like paperwork if the way they placed their hand on their forehead and groaned lowly was any indication.

Carefully considering the pro and cons of letting the occupants in the room know she was awake.

Mikoto decided it was best to let them know she was awake after all if they wanted to kill her they would have done it already and if push came to shove she could always fry them and escape.

Mikoto took a deep breath before opening her eyes and having to close them because of the suns rays.

Slowly sitting up Mikoto found that she could move her body a lot easier which was good.

She then opened her eyes again she saw that both people were so amerced in what they were doing they hadn't noticed that she was awake or was sitting up.

What appeared to be a maid was cleaning one of the beds with her back facing Mikoto, whilst the other women in lab coat was staring at the paperwork in what appeared to be despair.

 _Dangerous_ Mikotos mind supplied.

She could have easily killed both of them by now and neither of them would've realized what had happened let alone have been able to do anything about it.

Not that they could have anyway.

Realizing that she was still wearing her clothes from yesterday Mikoto decided to test how long it would take the occupants to realize that she was awake.

She stealthily moved off the bed and crouched on the floor not making a sound, quietly she grabbed her hoodie that was folded on top of the bedside cabinet and tied it around her waist.

Stealth never was her strong suit but she was pretty good at it when needed.

Slowly she made her way under the bed knowing that movement draws peoples attention.

Taking a deep breath Mikoto made her way towards the woman in the lab coat, sticking to the shadows.

Until eventually she ended up behind the woman.

Slowly she reached out and touched the nape of the woman's neck after all had they been enemies that would have been an instant kill spot.

The woman let out a short scream and fell off her chair much to Mikoto's amusement.

This also gained the maids attention having not realized Mikoto had moved.

The woman stared up at Mikoto from her place on the floor, breathing heavily with wide uncomprehending eyes.

"If I was your enemy you'd be dead" said Mikoto with a blank expression and uncaring eyes.

The woman sighed in relief, getting over her shock realizing it was just Louise's familiar.

Slowly standing the woman glared slightly at Mikoto.

"You shouldn't be up, your body needs as much rest as it can get considering how overworked you are, and don't even get me started on yesterday, you were lucky Miss Tabitha was kind enough to bring you back."

Mikoto shrugged as she made her way over to the window and opened it.

"Don't you dare jump out that window" threatened the woman with a tone that would've made even old Osmond obey.

Mikoto glanced back at her before sitting on the ledge and leaning against the side, staring out into the yard.

The maid got back to work whilst the woman sighed and made her way over to Mikoto.

"My name's Jane, I'm the head warden of the infirmary" said Jane trying to start a conversation with Mikoto.

"Mikoto" Replied Mikoto without even looking at her.

Jane looked at Mikoto sadly knowing from her injuries that Mikoto had probably been through hell.

"Can I get you anything?, maybe some food or a drink" asked Jane hesitantly.

"No"

"Alright, well if you do decide you need something i'm over at that desk" Jane pointed to the desk but Mikoto didn't even turn her head.

Turing around Jane made eye contact with the maid.

"Could you please find Miss Vailere and tell her that her familiar is awake."

The maid nodded and exited the room, Jane turned to look at Mikoto one last time.

Or at least where Mikoto had been 3 seconds ago.

Jane groaned in exasperation before moving over to the window and sticking her head out.

Scanning the square Mikoto was nowhere to be seen.

 _How can someone disappear so quickly?_

Rushing out of the infirmary Jane headed towards the headmasters office to report what happened.

Meanwhile on the wall slightly above the open infirmary window was Mikoto.

"No one ever looks up" huffed Mikoto before running up the wall and sitting on the roof of the middle tower staring at the sky and enjoying the gentle breeze.

* * *

Louise was furious.

It was breakfast and she'd just been told that her familiar had escaped from the infirmary and was now nowhere to be found.

Also because she was in the middle of breakfast when she got the news she had to endure all the laughter and snide comments from everyone there.

Storming out of the room she was determined to find her familiar and put it in its place, because to her that's all Mikoto was to her, an unruly animal.

The search party consisted of Colbert, Louise, Kirche, Guiche and Tabitha.

Colbert because he's a teacher and worries about everyone on campus.

Louise because Mikoto is her familiar.

Kirche and Guiche because they're curious about Mikoto.

Tabitha because she's worried about her new friend.

They all decided split up to increase the chances of finding her.

The plan was that Colbert, Louise, Guiche and Kirche would search inside whilst Tabitha would search outside with Sylphid and they would meet back up in Vestori Square in one hour.

* * *

The moment Tabitha got outside she whistled and Slyphid flew out of the forest and landed in front of her.

"Mikoto missing" said Tabitha as she climbed onto Slyphid's back.

Sylphid's eyes widened before quickly taking off into the sky and flying around the academy.

Tabitha and Sylphid flew around the academy for what felt like the hundredth time trying to spot Mikoto from the sky.

10 minutes later Tabitha instructed Sylphid to fly higher so they were able to see the whole grounds.

Nothing.

Absolutely no trace of Mikoto.

Sylphid let out a concerned "Kyui" and Tabitha was becoming more worried by the minute even though it didn't show on her face.

Tabitha instructed Sylphid to circle the grounds again.

30 minutes later and still nothing.

Tabitha was really beginning to wonder if Mikoto had left the academy grounds because if she had then she could be anywhere and it could take days if not months to find her.

Flying high so they could see the whole grounds again Tabitha noticed on the main tower that some of the coloring didn't match up.

She instructed Sylphid to move closer towards the main tower.

She could then see a shape that was slightly outside the range of the shadow on one side of the tower.

Getting closer she realized that Mikoto appeared to be sleeping in the shadow of the main tower, her clothes camouflaged her within the shadow almost perfectly.

If it hadn't been for the sun changing position Tabitha had no doubt that she would've never seen Mikoto.

Landing next to Mikoto on top of the tower Tabitha got off Slyphid vaguely wondering how she got up here.

Sitting next to her Tabitha reached out to gently shake her shoulder when she paused.

She couldn't see before because her hood was covering her face but Tabitha could now see that her face was covered in sweat, her breathing was labored and she was shaking slightly.

It took seconds for Tabitha to realize that Mikoto was either trapped in a nightmare or memory.

Reaching out Tabitha shook Mikoto trying to wake her up.

"Wake up, Mikoto wake up" called Tabitha, Sylphid let out a concerned "Kyui" knowing that something was wrong but not being able to do anything.

Suddenly Mikoto shot up from her position on the tower, she was breathing heavily and her pupils were constricted.

She clearly didn't know where she was.

Seeing Tabitha and Sylphid her eyes widened in fear and she frantically stumbled backwards to get away from them.

Or at least she tried to except she tripped over her feet and fell off the tower.

Tabitha immediately got on Sylphid and they dived after Mikoto.

Sylphid caught Mikoto in her front paws and slowed their decent until they were near the ground.

Sylphid gently placed Mikoto on the ground before landing gently next to her.

Tabitha immediately dismounted and moved to Mikoto's side.

Mikoto didn't move when she was placed on the ground, she just lay on her side eyes closed trying to catch her breath.

She felt someone grab her hand and was rubbing her back but she kept her eyes closed, she couldn't hear anything from the adrenalin that was pumping through her veins.

After what seemed like an eternity later but was in reality only a few minutes Mikoto had manged to get her breathing back under control and opened her eyes.

She was met with Tabitha's worried eyes and she could feel her hand being slightly crushed by the death grip Tabitha was using.

"Tabitha" Mikoto whispered.

Tabitha's eyes softened as she let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding, the death grip on Mikoto's hand also loosened slightly.

Tabitha slowly helped Mikoto sit up and Sylphid took the opportunity to nuzzle into Mikoto's stomach.

Mikoto smiled slightly, "hey Sylphid, nice catch" she said stroking her head.

"Are you alright?" whispered Tabitha who was a bit shaken up from what just happened.

"Yeah" replied Mikoto, "I've fallen off taller buildings"

Tabitha quickly pulled Mikoto into a hug startling her.

"Tabitha?" Mikoto whispered.

"Don't ever fall asleep on the roof ever again" Tabitha whispered, she'd nearly had a heart attack when Mikoto fell after all the last thing she needed was to lose someone else she had grown close to and despite only meeting yesterday Tabitha had grown rather fond of Mikoto.

"Ok" Mikoto replied as Tabitha pulled away.

"By the way, what are you doing out here?, don't you have class or something" asked Mikoto.

"Looking for you" replied Tabitha in her normal monotone voice.

"Why?" asked a confused Mikoto, after all why would anyone want to know where she was.

"Worried" was Tabitha's only reply.

The bell then rang signaling 9:00am.

Tabitha stood up and helped pull Mikoto to her feet before leading her onto Sylphid's back.

"Vestori Square" was all Tabitha said before Sylphid took off.

"Why are we going to Vestori Square?" asked Mikoto.

"Meeting with search party"

"Search party!, Wow I can't believe other people were looking for me as well"

Sylphid started descending towards Vestori Square.

Mikoto looked toward the ground to see who was there she could see an older looking bald man.

 _Probably a teacher_

A blond boy she didn't know.

 _Wonder why he's there_

The red head from yesterday.

 _Kirche_

And an angry looking pink hared girl.

 _Knowing my luck that's probably Louise_ thought Mikoto before Sylphid landed in the courtyard.

* * *

 **Hey, sorry for the wait I've been working on one of my other stories and I've just started university and had to move into the dorms since I live quite far away.**

 **I've just finished freshers week so my life's about to get pretty busy so it'll be hard to find time to write.**

 **Thanks for following and favoriteing my story.**

 **Don't hesitate to leave comments I know how hesitant people can be when it comes to writing comments, I promise I won't be offended by whatever you write.**

 **Also if there's anything you want to happen let me know and I'll see if I can add it into the story.**

 **Thanks and till next time.**


	5. Meeting Louise

_Tabitha's late_ was the collective thought of Professor Colbert, Guiche, Kirche and Louise as the school bell rang 9 o'clock.

They were all in slight shock since Tabitha was never late for anything.

A few seconds later they could make out the form of Tabitha's wind dragon, Sylphid flying closer to where they were and on her back they could roughly see two people.

Slyphid gently landed in front of the group and her two passengers climbed off and walked up to the group.

"Where the hell have you been" demanded Louise as she stomped over to Mikoto and started yelling in her face.

Although she had to stand on her tip toes seeing as Mikoto was slightly taller than her.

"Do you have any idea how many problems you've caused me since you arrived here" glared Louise.

"First you arrive here with numerous injuries that needed to be treated, luckily for you since you got the injuries before becoming my familiar I didn't have to pay for you to be treated. Second I heard you watched the duel yesterday and halfway through you left WITHOUT MY PERMISSION don't you know anything if you were awake you should have come straight to your master and awaited orders. Third I waited all day for you to return and you didn't, do you know how irresponsible that is what if something had happened to me and YOU weren't there to protect me especially with my other familiar recovering after winning the duel yesterday. AND FINALLY this morning during breakfast I find out that you disappeared from the infirmary causing everyone in the dining room to laugh at me causing us to have to search for you. JUST WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF!"

By the end of her rant Louise's face was bright red and she was breathing like she had just sprinted 1500 meters.

Back in the clearing by the lake Mikoto had decided to get to know Louise before drawing any conclusions and as such she had decided that she was going to be nice to her until Louise gave her a reason not to be.

Well lets just say that reason came earlier than expected.

When she got off Sylphid her body language was open, even somewhat friendly as she approached the group, although Tabitha's presence may have had something to do with that.

However she had not expected to be yelled at before she'd even introduced herself and during Louise's rant Mikoto had tensed, her face slipped into an emotionless mask and her eyes had hardened as she stood listening to what the shorted girl was saying.

After Louise had finished yelling there were a few seconds of silence in which both Tabitha and Professor Colbert tensed slightly both of them could see the way Mikoto was standing the way her face had gone from somewhat friendly to downright expressionless it was as if she was expecting to be attacked and if she was she would immediately be able to move out the way or retaliate somehow.

Guiche and Kirche were completely clueless as to what was going on although after what happened the previous night Kirche wasn't sure that shouting and blaming Mikoto for everything was the best idea.

Both Tabitha and Colbert watched with baited breath ready to step in at a moments notice as Mikoto took a deep breath.

"First of all my injuries were none of your concern, I will find and thank the people that healed me and fixed my clothes but that was not you, as for your second point my reasons for leaving the duel between Blondie over there and the other boy is also none of your concern seeing as how I do not know you nor do you know me. For your third point I am not you servant, your guardian, your protector or your friend therefore your well being is not my concern as for the black haired boy it's his own fault for just standing there instead of trying to dodge attacks although I am rather surprised that he won. As for this morning I did not ask your peers to laugh at you nor did I ask for you to come and find me" said Mikoto in a calm emotionless voice with a slightly icy undertone causing everyone except Tabitha to flinch and for Louise to take and unconscious step back.

Louise growled slightly before grabbing her wand and pointing it at Mikoto.

"EXPLOSION"

A huge explosion engulfed Mikoto and Tabitha who was standing next to her.

"Tabitha" cried Kirche as black smoke covered the area Mikoto and Tabitha were standing.

Professor Colbert immediately used a wind spell to blow away the smoke, he was furious, Louise had just attacked her familiar and a classmate.

Although he couldn't really do anything if it was just her familiar the got hit, because miss Tabitha was in close proximity to the blast there was a possibility that she was hurt and if she was it could potentially spark a war between Tabitha's family and Louise's.

Louise would have to be severely punished after this stunt.

However as the smoke cleared neither Mikoto nor Tabitha were standing where the blast occurred.

Instead they were standing directly in front of Sylphid who was sitting slightly further back, where she'd landed.

Neither of them looked injured, heck neither had a hair out of place and their clothes didn't appear to be burned or damaged in any way.

In fact they looked as if they hadn't just been in the middle of an explosion.

Tabitha was looking up at Mikoto in surprise trying to figure out what she'd just done.

Moments before the explosion happened Mikoto felt something in the air change, thinking quickly she grabbed Tabitha and detonated the oxygen in front of her to set off the magic before it touched them whilst simultaneously doing the same from underneath her feet to propel herself backwards.

Thus completely avoiding the explosion.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes at Louise.

 _What was that?, that's not a power I've ever faced before. It felt strange like it was ripping apart reality, heck the only thing I could possibly compare that to would be Imagine Breaker but Imagine Breaker only cancelled out my ability this completely ripped it apart, she's more dangerous than I first thought._

Mikoto blinked as a thought suddenly occurred to her.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

Everyone flinched at the venom in her tone.

"Do you have any idea what could have happened if that had hit us?"

Louise looked completely lost as she tried to stutter out a reply.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed and her frown deepened.

"Well then seeing as you apparently have no idea allow me to spell it out for you, had your magic hit us it could have completely ripped our bodies apart, we could have died."

Although the last part was said in a whisper Louise flinched and everyone in the group paled, well all except Tabitha who just looked down at the floor.

"W-What do you m-mean by that?" stuttered Louise, "Do you know what my element is?" she asked as hope shone in her eyes, if she could just find out what her element was then nobody would make fun of her anymore.

"I meant what I said and as for your element I have a rough idea, but if you think I'm going to tell you then you're sadly mistaken."

Louise grit her teeth as her eyes narrowed and her face turned red in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU I AM YOUR MASTER AND I ASKED YOU A QUESTION SO TELL ME WHAT I WANT TO KNOW!"

 _Strange if this had happened before the war then I would probably be feeling annoyed and also be shouting and getting into a heated argument but now I don't really care what she's saying nor do I like people shouting. Come to think of it I've changed a lot since the war, I don't get angry at trivial things anymore, I don't lose my cool in embarrassing situations, I don't rely on my powers as much anymore in battle, I now appreciate the things that most people take for granted like being able to relax and not constantly be alert waiting for an attack that may of may not happen and nowadays I prefer peace and quiet as opposed to large crowds and loud noises._

Turning towards Tabatha, Mikoto could see she was slightly confused at the warm smile she was giving her.

"I'm going for a walk, so I'll see you after class OK"

Tabitha nodded and Mikoto turned to walk away.

"HEY DON'T IGNORE ME!" shouted Louise frustrated at being ignored.

Turning her head Mikoto addressed Louise.

"If you want the information why don't you try finding it yourself before waiting for someone else to tell you, this is a school so I recommend starting at the library and if you still can't find anything, then I would suggest being a bit nicer to me before you ask."

Mikoto's eyes suddenly became very intense and a powerful aura that could be felt by everyone in the square was rolling off of her causing everyone there to tense as they seemed to realize for the first time just how dangerous Mikoto really was.

"Also unless you do something to earn my respect and make me want to serve you for the rest of my life then I will never accept you as my master."

 _I'll be your friend but not your slave,_ thought Mikoto.

And with that she turned and left with Sylphid choosing to follow since Tabitha had class.

With the potential conflict between Mikoto and Louise averted Tabitha opened her book and began making her way to class, causing everyone else to snap out of the trance they'd been in.

"Tabitha wait up" cried Kirche as she ran to catch up with Tabitha.

Guiche quickly followed not wanting to be any later to class.

"Miss Vailere" called Professor Colbert gaining her attention before she could leave.

"Whilst I cannot say anything about you attacking your familiar, Miss Tabitha was within the blast range and if she had been hurt then you could have started a war between her family and yours." This was a serious issue that Louise really needed to understand.

Louise immediately paled.

"Also I cannot disregard what your familiar said afterwards about what could have happened if they were hit, if your magic really is that dangerous then I need you to refrain from using it against other people, if you do use it against a student or teacher then you will receive detention and if someone gets seriously hurt due to your magic then you will face the possibility of expulsion."

"E-Expulsion" stuttered Louise wide eyed.

"Yes expulsion, I'll let you off this time because no one got hurt but next time I won't be so lenient, is that understood" said Professor Colbert in a tone that left no room for argument.

"Yes Professor" whispered Louise who was on the verge of tears at not being allowed to use her magic anymore.

"Good"

And with that Professor Colbert went back to work and Louise slowly made her way towards class silently wishing the day would be over already.

* * *

Meanwhile Mikoto was heading towards the kitchens seeing as she had yet to eat anything and one bowl of soup wasn't enough after days of not eating and the amount of blood loss she experienced.

Arriving at the kitchens she knocked on the door before waiting.

She could hear the previously loud chatter become more hushed as someone walked over to the door and opened it.

The moment Marteau saw Mikoto he gave her a wide smile.

"Hey if it isn't the kid from yesterday, I take it you're here for breakfast, come in come in don't be shy" said Marteau as he ushered Mikoto into the kitchen whilst Sylphid lay down outside.

All attention was on Mikoto as she entered the kitchen.

"Hey everyone, this is one of the commoners that Louise Valiere summoned her name's ... er" he looked at Mikoto expectantly.

"Mikoto"

"Mikoto, well Mikoto I hope you won't let the nobles push you around just like our sword didn't."

Mikoto smiled, "you don't need to worry about that I have no intention of letting anyone push me around regardless of who they are."

"HAHAHAHAHA That's what we like to hear" said Marteau as he lead Mikoto towards a table.

"I'm just gonna heat up the left overs, sit tight I'll be done in a couple minutes." Marteau turned and moved back to the stove.

A few minutes later he returned with a plate of food and glass of water.

"Thank you" said Mikoto as she dug into the food.

Halfway through her meal the door to the kitchens opened and a girl with short black hair wearing a maid outfit walked in.

"Good morning Siesta, your later than usual today" greeted Marteau.

"Sorry about that I was taking care of Saito, his injuries aren't healing very well and I'm afraid he'll fall into a coma" cried Siesta as tears started falling down her face.

The whole kitchen had gone silent and Mikoto could feel the intense worry pouring off them.

Mikoto was also worried if something wasn't done soon then this Saito person probably wouldn't survive.

Marteau gently lead the crying Siesta over towards Mikoto who moved over to let Siesta sit down.

"Come on Siesta don't cry, our sword is strong no way is he going to let a few injuries keep him down he'll wake up soon, I just know it, in the mean time how about some food I promise it'll make you feel better." asked Marteau trying to cheer Siesta up.

"Yes, thank you Marteau" sniffed Siesta.

Marteau smiled before rushing back to the stove and bringing Siesta back a plate of food and some water.

"Now eat up, you need to stay healthy otherwise our sword will worry when he wakes up" and with that Marteau made his way back towards the stove.

"He's right you know" said Mikoto causing Siesta to jump.

Quickly turning towards the voice Siesta hadn't realized that Mikoto was sitting there.

"I'm so sorry, I hadn't realized that someone else was sitting here please excuse me for not noticing you earlier, that was so incredibly rude of me" Siesta rambled as a light blush appeared on her face.

"It's fine it's fine" interrupted Mikoto waving away her apology, "you were worried about your friend and personally I'd rather you not notice me instead of pretending not to worry about Saito."

Siesta breathed a sigh of relief glad she hadn't offended Mikoto.

"I'm Siesta, one of the maids who works at the academy" introduced Siesta.

"I'm Mikoto" replied Mikoto.

Siesta smiled, "ah miss Valiere's other familiar, I fixed your jumper."

Mikoto groaned, "don't remind me" before looking at Siesta in surprise."that was you?, thanks I owe you one."

"Oh you don't need to thank me I was just doing my job and you don't owe me anything it was no trouble really" came Siesta's embarrassed reply.

Mikoto smiled before she moved back to her meal prompting Siesta to start eating hers.

Around 30 minutes later Mikoto had finished her meal and gave the dish to the young boy who was doing the washing up.

"Thanks Marteau it was delicious" called Mikoto from over everyone else's conversations.

Marteau gave her a wide smile and a thumbs up.

Moving back over to the table she addressed Siesta who was still eating.

"I'm gonna head out now so I'll see you around."

"Alright, well it was nice talking to you Mikoto-san." replied Siesta.

"Yeah you to, bye" said Mikoto who walked out of the door towards Sylphid.

"Hey Sylphid, you still here" murmured Mikoto when she got close enough and started stroking her head.

"Kyui" replied Sylphid as she leaned into Mikoto's hand.

"It must get pretty boring waiting for Tabitha to be done with class" said Mikoto as she stared up at the main building.

Sylphid looked at Mikoto an nodded.

Mikoto's eye's lit up as an idea suddenly popped into her head.

"I know lets go flying for a bit whilst we wait for Tabitha's class to break for lunch." asked Mikoto with a big smile on her face as she looked expectantly at Sylphid.

Sylphid nodded and lowered her head allowing Mikoto to climb on her back.

Once Mikoto was on her back Sylphid quickly took off flying high into the sky and over the forest.

Mikoto loved flying, it was a shame her powers only let her when she was near the ocean but to be flying on Sylphid she felt happy and for the first time in a long time she felt free.

 _If only Tabitha were here_ thought Mikoto.

"Hey Sylphid" called Mikoto gaining Sylphid's attention.

"Next time we should bring Tabitha with us" said Mikoto with a large grin on her face.

Sylphid let out and enthusiastic sounding Kyui as both she and Mikoto continued to fly around in the sky.

* * *

A few hours later and the clock on the tower let both Mikoto and Sylphid know that it was almost time for Tabitha's lunch break to start.

Sylphid gently flew down and landed in the courtyard where there were a few older looking students in purple cloaks sitting around talking to each other whilst maids brought them food and drinks.

Mikoto dismounted Sylphid and they both walked over and sat against the stone wall where Tabitha usually reads.

Mikoto was stroking Sylphid's nose whilst smiling like an idiot and Sylphid sounded like she was purring.

A crash suddenly brought Mikoto's attention away from her thoughts of flying and she stopped petting Sylphid who also turned her head towards the crashing sound.

Siesta was on the ground obviously having been knocked over by the tall boy with red hair standing over her.

The whole courtyard had gone silent and everyone was watching the scene intently wanting to see the drama that was about to unfold.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes at the angry expression on the boys face as he started throwing insults at Siesta.

Taking a deep breath Mikoto got up and began making her way over towards the red head.

Sylphid let out a concerned sounding Kyui from behind her but she ignored it and quickened her steps when she saw the boy reach for his wand.

Just as he pointed his wand at the wide eyed Siesta Mikoto grabbed his wand arm and forcibly turned it away.

The boy's eye's widened in surprise.

"That's enough" came Mikoto's deathly calm voice as everyone looked on in shock.

"You've said enough, what happened was an accident and you have already taken it too far" Mikoto's tone was cold and hard.

The boy roughly pulled his arm out of Mikoto's hold.

"Who the hell do you think you are to give me orders commoner" he spat.

"I'm not ordering you to do anything, I'm merely requesting that you stop making such a big deal out of something so trivial." glared Mikoto.

"How dare a lesser being such as yourself talk down to a noble like me" he growled.

"There is nothing noble about you" Mikoto hissed.

The boys eyes widened as his face turned red in a mixture of embarrassment and anger.

"That's it I challenge you to a duel, Vestori Square 10 minutes" and with that he stormed off.

Once he'd gone Mikoto turned towards Siesta who hadn't moved from her position on the floor and held out her hand.

"You alright" she asked as Siesta snapped out of he trance.

"What were you thinking" demanded Siesta as she abruptly stood.

"You're a commoner, he's a noble, a 3rd year noble, you don't stand a chance" Siesta panicked.

"I'm sure I'll manage" replied Mikoto casually.

Siesta just stared at her in disbelief.

"Mikoto" whispered a voice from behind her.

Turning Mikoto saw Tabitha, Kirche, Louise, the blond boy who lost the duel and a blond girl with who was clinging to the blond boy.

The blond boy and girl were looking at her with a look of shock as if they couldn't believe that she'd just ended up in a duel with a 3rd year.

Kirche was muttering something about deja vu.

Tabitha's face was stoic but her eyes gave away her worry.

Louise had the best reaction.

Her shoulders had slumped, her jaw had dropped, and her eyes appeared to be bulging out of their sockets.

She couldn't even get a coherent word out due to her disbelief.

"I'll be fine" reassured Mikoto.

"I know, just be careful" whispered Tabitha.

 _If she's anything as strong as the woman uncle summoned then I have nothing to worry about_ thought Tabitha.

"Now if you will excuse me, I need to get to Vestori Square within the next 5 minutes" cut in Mikoto as Siesta tried to protest.

With that Mikoto turned and started making her way towards the square.

* * *

 **As most of you know I'm at Uni so my updates will be few and far between since it has to take a back seat to my assignments.**

 **Heck there was one that I should be doing but instead I chose to write this.**

 **I'm sure I'll finish it even if I have to pull an all nighter.**

 **If you haven't watched all of The Familiar of Zero episodes then I suggest you do so you understand Tabitha's past.**

 **Again I don't own The Familiar of Zero or Toaru Majutsu no Index or Kagaku no Railgun.**

 **Please review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks, till next time.**


	6. The Duel

"Speech Marks" - speaking

 _Italics_ \- thoughts

* * *

Mikoto was in deep thought when walking towards the square but contrary to what most people would think she wasn't thinking about the duel, she was thinking about Siesta's reaction after she'd accepted the duel.

 _She didn't believe I could win, I wonder are all non magic people like that, submissive because they know if they resist the mages will just use their magic on them and when that happens they know they don't stand a chance and even if they did fight back the law is horrendous when it comes to protecting non magic folk and punishing the mages, a_ _nd to use words such as commoner and noble, these mages are just boosting their already over inflated egos even more it's pathetic, these mages clearly think they're better then non magic folk heck even the law created and implemented by mages reflects it._

Mikoto huffed in annoyance before sighing as the overconfident 3rd year began mocking her and winding up the crowd as she arrived at the square.

 _My point exactly_ _._

There was approximately 3 minutes before the duel was supposed to start, 3 minutes to gain as much information on her opponent as she could and come up with a strategy.

Standing roughly 10 meters apart from each other Mikoto kept her face neutral as she observed her opponent, his attitude, how he moved etc.

Tabitha, Sylphid, Siesta, Louise, Kirche, Guiche and his girlfriend arrived causing Mikoto to glance at them before returning her attention to the red head boy.

 _Don't worry Siesta I'll beat this guy without my ability and prove to all the non mages that it is possible for someone without a supernatural ability to beat a mage._

"Hey guys why did that 3rd year challenge Mikoto to a duel instead of just attacking her?" asked Guiche gaining the groups attention.

"I think it's because she's Louise's familiar and he realized it the moment he saw her, her clothes do kind of give her away, anyway attacking her would be like attacking Louise and could potentially bring down the wrath of the Vallière family onto him" Kirche explained, "but by challenging her to a duel he can kill her without any consequences."

Unnoticed by everyone except Sylphid, Tabitha had flinched slightly when Kirche said the 3rd year could kill Mikoto without consequences.

When the 3 minutes had passed Mikoto had finished her assessment and decided that she'd play the battle by ear considering she didn't know anything about these mages and this was a good opportunity to learn more.

 _He's arrogant and extremely overconfident,_ _his body is big but not toned or muscular he clearly doesn't care about physical strength, speed or stamina,_ _his posture is full of openings showing he's not got any actual combat experience and his weight's all over the place making it hard for him to move around._

Mikoto smiled internally, _An overconfident long range fighter with a weak body, poor balance and no experience, one punch in the right place and he's done for._

One of the spectators, another 3rd year judging by his cloak had also decided he was going to referee the duel stepped in between the red head and Mikoto.

"The duel will begin shortly" he called over the chatter of the large crowd of people who turned up to watch, the crowd immediately hushed until there was only quiet whispers.

"Will the combatants please introduce themselves" he requested looking at the red head and then to Mikoto.

The red head went first.

"I am Hugo Jérome De La Boriélle, also known as Hugo the Volcano, a Triangle Class Mage and 3rd year student at Tristain Academy of Magic" he smirked making grand gestures with his arms as the crowed cheered, he was clearly trying to intimidate Mikoto.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes slightly at the information.

 _Volcano? probably means he's a fire and earth user but he said triangle class and triangles have 3 sides does that mean he can use 3 different elements if so how many things do the mages here class as elements and what are they? Hm, when I think basic elements the first things that come to mind are fire, water, air and earth. I know he uses fire and earth, so going by that the 3rd is a toss up between water and wind and between them the one that would complement his other elements best would be wind, which if i'm right is probably going to cause me a few issues._

Mikoto turned her attention towards the wannabe judge who was now waiting for her to introduce herself.

"Mikoto" no need to give her opponent any relevant information about her, not that he'd be able to understand any even if she did.

Getting into a loose stance that enabled her to move in any direction Mikoto waited for the signal to begin.

"Ready?" called the wannabe judge.

"Ha, I was born ready" boasted Hugo.

Mikoto nodded not taking her eyes off her opponent.

"Then, BEGIN" he called before jumping back out of the way.

"Ha, i'll finish this quick" Hugo proclaimed.

He pointed his wand straight at Mikoto and yelled "fireball".

Mikoto easily sidestepped the ball of fire as the crowd behind Mikoto hurriedly moved out the way.

Hugo looked slightly surprised she'd dodged and clenched his teeth in slight frustration.

 _Fire check, in terms of raw power i'd class that as mid level 3._

"Huh, it seems my aim was slightly off, next time you won't be so lucky commoner!" he yelled.

Pointing his wand at the ground he yelled "quicksand".

Seeing the area around her changing Mikoto quickly jumped off the ground which not long after the area she was standing in had changed to quicksand.

 _Earth check, oh it's so nice when your opponent tells you what they're going to do, anyway next up will hopefully either be water or air, air being the more troublesome._

Hugo grit his teeth in frustration as he pointed his wand at Mikoto and called out "fire tornado".

Mikoto immediately ducked low to the ground as a tornado of fire easily twice the size of the fireball flew above her obscuring her from the view of the spectators.

Tabitha's eyes widened a fraction and the grip on her staff tightened even more as the fire seemed to consume Mikoto.

Sylphid also tensed and wined in panic.

Siesta had brought her hands up to her mouth and tears were gathering in her eyes.

Kirche, Guiche and Montmorency's eyes all widened in horror.

Louise was shaking unable to comprehend what she was seeing.

 _He's using air magic to make his fire stronger. Come to think of it there were 5 towers surrounding the main tower and 4 of them connected to it with corridors whilst the other stood on it own. I wonder do those towers represent the magic elements of this world, if so it means that the mages here can use the 4 base elements which they can combine either making them stronger or changing them entirely. The tower on its own that probably represents Louise's element. As long as I know all the possible combinations I can counter anything that comes my way._

Mikoto smiled, _suppose it's time I ended this._

Staying low to the ground she carefully moved towards her opponent using the fire storm raging above her as cover.

She could hear her opponents laughter obviously thinking he'd won and coupled with the fire she suddenly found herself back fighting against the trigger happy fire mage in her world.

Mikoto froze, her breathing was starting to become labored and sweat was gathering on her brow as she remembered the event.

She closed her eyes trying to will the nausea away but that only made the image of the trigger happy fire mage even more prominent.

Mikoto moved so she was no longer crouching and instead laying front first on the ground, her forehead touching the ground.

The fire mage's maniacal laughter was all she could hear.

"Mikoto"

Mikoto's eyes snapped open, had she imagined it, she could've sworn someone had called her name.

Turning her head so she was facing towards the direction of the voice she all could see was feet, a lot of feet.

Furrowing her eyebrows in confusion Mikoto scanned the feet until she saw big blue paws.

"Sylphid?" she whispered.

Looking next to the paws she could see two small feet, the person was wearing small brown loafers with white tights, and next to them was the end of a large staff.

Mikoto's eyes widened slightly, "Tabitha?"

"That's right, i'm not there anymore" she whispered in relief.

Refocusing her attention on her opponent Mikoto once again began crawling towards the cocky fire mage until any further would give away her position.

She crouched ready to move at the opening that would soon be presented to her.

The fire tornado was starting to die down and the moment it was weak enough to pass through Mikoto pounced taking the young mage by surprise.

To him it looked as if she'd come straight through the fire.

Coming from below Mikoto grabbed his right wrist pushing his wand towards the sky and away from her, this also served to unbalance him causing him to fall backwards slightly.

Mikoto didn't wast any time using the momentum she'd gained from pushing him to smash her right fist into the mages nose.

A sickening crunch was heard as blood poured out of his now broken nose and Mikoto released his wrist using the force of the punch to send the boys head smashing into the ground where he lay unconscious.

The whole square was silent as everyone trying to process what had just happened.

Tabitha was relieved, when Mikoto had suddenly appeared almost directly in front of the 3rd year she was shocked and very relieved but now that the duel was over she couldn't see any injuries on Mikoto, heck not even her clothes appeared even marginally burned, to beat a triangle class mage without magic and without suffering any injuries was an unbelievable feat.

Mikoto turned away from the unconscious mage and started walking towards Tabitha's group.

When she got there Tabitha surprised everyone by hugging her and Sylphid gave her face a long wet lick before rubbing her head against her back.

Siesta also began fussing over Mikoto looking for non existent injuries muttering how reckless she was for fighting a noble but tears of joy were falling from her eyes and she couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Kirche was once again muttering something about deja vu but did give Mikoto a proud smirk.

Guiche and Montmorency mouths were wide open in disbelief, for a commoner to beat a dot mage was one thing but for another to beat a triangle mage without breaking a sweat was something they never thought possible.

But once again it was Louise who had the best reaction.

Her shoulders slumped, her jaw had dropped and her eyes once again appeared to be bulging out of her sockets in disbelief.

She was in shock of what she'd just witnessed, her familiar had just defeated a triangle class mage, her mind just couldn't comprehend it.

Everyone else in the square was also staring at Mikoto with newly found fear and respect, after all the other commoner who beat a dot mage suffered serious injuries but this other commoner just beat a triangle mage without any injuries at all.

* * *

In Headmaster Osmond's office he was also watching the duel along with Professor Colbert.

When Colbert had burst into his office demanding to use the bell of sleep because a duel was taking place between a 3rd year triangle mage and Louise's other familiar Osmond was very tempted to say yes, but after Guiche lost to Saito granted it was because of Gandalfr's runes he had to say he was curious.

He was even more curious when Colbert said that earlier she emitted a powerful aura that made him nervous.

Watching the duel through the mirror in his office Osmond was very surprised at what he saw and he could tell that Colbert shared his surprise.

Louise's familiar effortlessly dodged the attacks of the first son of the Boriélle family who were widely known for their powerful fire magic and then used his own fire as cover before taking him by surprise and finishing the duel with a powerful punch to his face effortlessly knocking him out.

But what had taken both himself and Colbert completely by surprise was that this girl didn't use magic or display any kind of otherworldly ability.

Colbert had researched the runes on Saito's hand discovering them to be the rues of Gandálfr meaning Mikoto must be his partner but in the legend Gandálfr's partner was someone who had an ability that wasn't magic and whose power far surpassed even the best square class mages.

Their power was said to completely decimate towns and villages with a single attack, mages who challenged Gandálfr's partner were completely obliterated and together they were considered unbeatable.

So then why? Why did this girl, Gandálfr's partner not seem to have any kind of supernatural ability.

Unless she was hiding it.

Yes that was the most logical conclusion he could come up with.

This girl did not want people to know she had an ability and the reason for this, well with the exception of Tabitha and her familiar Mikoto didn't seem to like let alone trust anyone else.

No that's not entirely true Mikoto liked and trusted the Kitchen staff and some of the maids but Tabitha was the only mage she trusted.

Also her eyes, they were eyes he'd seen before on other people, the eyes of someone who'd fought in a war.

Osmond's eyes softened she was far to young to have to experience something like that.

As both he and Colbert stared at her through the mirror Osmond couldn't help but wonder what changes this girl would bring to the world.

* * *

 **Christmas Holidays I finally have time to write again.**

 **Sorry it took so long, I am well aware that I have incredibly poor time management.**

 **Review and let me know what you think.**

 **Till next time.**


	7. Healing

The bell had rung for the end of lunch leaving Mikoto with Sylphid and Siesta since Tabitha had class.

Currently Mikoto was walking with Siesta towards Louise's room where Saito was recovering.

Neither of them talked much due to Siesta not knowing what to say and Mikoto was busy talking to her sisters.

Arriving at Louise's room Siesta opened the door and walked in followed by Mikoto who closed it.

When she'd turned back around Mikoto could see Siesta grab Saito's hand and wish he'd wake up soon before she began to clean the room.

Mikoto stood at the door calmly observing Siesta, it was obvious that she cared a great deal about Saito and seeing him in this state was extremely distressing for her.

So whilst Siesta frantically cleaned the room clearly trying to take her mind off the fact that if nothing was done Saito might never wake up, Mikoto slowly made her way over to him and placed her hand on his forehead.

Ignoring Siesta's question of what she was doing Mikoto focused on his brains electric signals trying to determine the location of his brain injury.

After a few minutes Mikoto she smiled.

She could fix this.

Granted there weren't many head injuries could fix but near the start of the war this was one a lot of espers suffered from, the head injuries would generally heal on their own, problem was the shock caused espers to end up unconscious for an unknown amount of time, they'd dubbed this condition Battle Shock.

Fact of the matter is lots of people think they're mentally prepared for a fight when reality they're not. Take the fire mage she'd beaten half an hour earlier, despite only having a broken nose and maybe a small bump on the head he would probably be unconscious for the rest of the day because of shock.

Luckily battle shock was only a one time thing but in the war they had a limited amount of level 3 and level 4 espers and it was really inconvenient to having them suffer from battle shock. So Misaki Shokuhou came up with a cure which was explained to Mikoto who then researched a way for electromasters to cure it as well considering electromasters were the most common type of esper there was, and after a crash course to a group of telepaths and electromasters the problem was fixed.

Sitting on the bed Mikoto placed her hands either side of Saito's temple before making sure her body was out of the way for what she knew would happen the moment she used her ability.

Mikoto grinned up at a confused looking Siesta, "ready?"

"For what?" asked Siesta completely lost in what Mikoto was doing.

Mikoto's grin widened slightly before she sent a jolt of electricity through her fingers into Saito's head.

Immediately his eyes snapped open and he shot into a sitting position with a yelp.

Siesta's eyes widened in surprise and she covered her mouth in shock as Mikoto stood up.

Bringing her hands slightly away from her mouth she whispered, "Saito-san."

Pausing from rubbing his aching temples Saito glanced up at Siesta his eyes immediately brightening.

"Siesta" he smiled.

Tears were gathering in her eyes as she choked back a sob before tackling an unprepared Saito causing him to fall back on the bed in surprise.

Saito blushed when he felt Siesta's breasts were pushing against his chest and struggled to stop a goofy smile from appearing on his face.

Whilst this was going on Mikoto stood slightly awkwardly by the side of the bed with a light blush of her own.

Clearing her throat she stopped Siesta's incoherent babbling as both her and Saito turned to look at her.

Saito's face got redder as he realized that Mikoto had seen everything and Siesta looked mortified having completely forgotten about her.

"You should probably eat something and rest, the pain will be gone by tomorrow morning and no I don't have any bufferin."

Saito groaned, he felt terrible as though someone had used him as a punching bag, oh wait someone had.

Mikoto smiled "I'll see you both later" and without waiting for a reply, left the room.

Tabitha was still in class and Sylphid was sleeping outside leaving Mikoto to her own devices.

Making her way back outside Mikoto grit her teeth in slight pain.

2 days wasn't anywhere near enough time to heal Mikoto's severely overworked body and it had been screaming at her ever since the fight, however she'd learned to ignore it because during battles if you falter even for an instance you die.

The bright sun forced Mikoto to stop walking and close her eyes briefly whilst she brought her arm up and just stared at the sky.

Redirecting her focus she brought her arm down and stared at her blood stained hands, she'd tried to wash them many times but no matter how much soap she used, how hard she scrubbed the blood remained.

Clenching her hands she decided to go sleep with Sylphid at least that way her body would have a chance to recover.

Taking a step in her direction she stumbled slightly as her world started spinning. Shifting her feet she tried to regain her balance but the moment her foot touched the ground unbearable pain shot through her body as her legs buckled and she crashed to the ground.

Everything around her was spinning, she felt hot yet cold at the same time, the agonizing pain that prevented her from moving was completely overwhelming her senses.

Mikoto internally cursed as her vision faded and she was pulled into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Finally" exclaimed Kirche after the teacher had left signaling the end of class.

"I thought it would never end" she proclaimed as both she and Tabitha left the classroom.

Tabitha and Kirche walked toward the door leading outside.

Making their way outside Tabitha immediately spotting Sylphid sleeping against the wall of the castle.

However Mikoto wasn't with her normally this wouldn't have worried her but there was an unsettling feeling in her gut.

Walking as fast as she could without jogging she made her way over to Sylphid vaguely aware Kirche was following her.

Sylphid raised her head when Tabitha was nearly in front of her.

"Mikoto" was all Tabitha said as both Sylphid and Kirche's eyes widened and they both started scanning the square for any signs of the brunette.

Sylphid immediately got up and began trying to find Mikoto's scent.

It didn't take long and following her nose she lead both Tabitha and Kirche right in front of the girls dorms.

When Tabitha saw Mikoto lying on the ground in front of the girls dorms her heart filled with dread.

Sylphid immediately bolted towards her followed by Tabitha who ran as fast as her short legs would allow closely followed by Kirche who clearly wasn't used to running.

Skidding to a halt Tabitha called Mikoto's name hoping to get a response.

In blind panic she dropped her book and staff hastily grabbing Mikoto's arm desperately trying to shake her awake.

She couldn't lose Mikoto not after what happened to her parents.

Tears were falling from her eyes when she was suddenly pulled away from Mikoto.

"NO!" she cried as she struggled against the arms holding her.

"Tabitha... Tabitha, calm down Tabitha" called Kirche desperately trying to get her friends attention.

Kirche was scared something was wrong with Mikoto and Tabitha was freaking out luckily Sylphid was staying quiet but it was obvious she was scared too, someone needed to take control and it looked like that person was going to have to be her.

Positioning herself in front of Tabitha, Kirche gripped her upper arms shaking her slightly.

"Tabitha I need you to listen to me" Kirche demanded urgently bringing Tabitha's attention towards herself.

"We need to help Mikoto but freaking out is not helping, ok" Tabitha nodded sniffling slightly.

Kirche let go of Tabitha and turned back to Mikoto, grasping her shoulder she gently shook her.

"Mikoto, can you hear me?" somehow managing to make her voice sound calmer then she felt.

Mikoto's eye opened slightly as she let out a quiet pain filled whimper.

Kirche's eyes softened, "we're getting you to the infirmary ok."

Mikoto's eye closed as she managed a small nod in acknowledgment.

Standing up Kirche pulled out her wand and cast a levitation spell before motioning to Tabitha to get on Sylphid.

Shakily picking up her staff and book Tabitha clambered onto Sylphid who had lowered herself as far as she possibly could.

Kirche place Mikoto behind Tabitha and climbed on behind her.

"Sylphid, I need you to take us to the infirmary as quickly as you can" called Kirche hoping the dragon would listen to her.

Immediately Sylphid took off towards the infirmary.

Coming to a stop in front of one of the infirmary windows Sylphid once again lowered herself as far down as her body would allow.

Kirche immediately dismounted giving a quick thanks to the young dragon before knocking on the window as hard as she could, immediately gaining the attention of those inside.

A disgruntled Jane opened the window.

"Something's wrong with Mikoto!" exclaimed Kirche before she could speak.

Redirecting her gaze to Sylphid's back she could immediately tell something was terribly wrong.

Mikoto's body was hunched over Tabitha and light tremors seemed to rack her frame.

As if sensing her gaze Mikoto's eye opened slightly.

Immediately jumping out of the window Jane practically teleported to Mikoto's side.

Placing her hand on Mikoto's forehead she watched Mikoto close her eye.

"Way too hot" she muttered before removing her hand.

Pulling out her wand she levitated Mikoto off Sylphid and onto a bed in the infirmary.

Kirche and Tabitha followed her back through the window and sat down on the bed next to Mikoto's clearly afraid of what was happening.

Muttering a detection spell under her breath Jane waited for the results.

This spell will tell her what the underlying cause of any patient's ailment was allowing her to give the appropriate treatment.

Getting the result her eyes snapped open and she paled.

Rushing to her desk she grabbed a spare piece of paper and scribbled a message on it before grabbing another and scribbling another message.

Turning back towards the 2 students she spoke.

"I need one of you to deliver this note to Marteau the head chef it's paramount he gets this as soon as possible and then I need this one delivered to the headmaster."

"I'll do it" Kirche volunteered after all Tabitha wasn't in any state to go anywhere.

Jane nodded passing the letters to Kirche who bolted out of the room.

She then turned towards Tabitha, "I'm going to need your help to save Mikoto."

Tabitha nodded and shakily stood.

Jane opened a cupboard and brought out a metal stand and a long tube.

"I need you to pass me things when I ask for them" Tabitha nodded and made her way towards the open cupboard as Jane began setting up a complicated looking apparatus around Mikoto.

Around 5 minutes later, Osmond and Colbert entered the infirmary with an exhausted Kirche who was being followed by Louise, Siesta and Saito.

Kirche immediately collapsed on a bed whilst Jane didn't waste any time putting everyone else there to work passing her things and putting things together.

About 10 minutes after that Marteau rushed in with a massive pot containing a delicious smelling liquid.

They worked all night doing their best to save Mikoto until there was nothing more they could do and they all spent the night in the infirmary hoping that what they'd done was enough.

* * *

 _Warm_ thought Mikoto as she started to regain conciseness.

Breathing in deeply Mikoto nose picked up familiar smells and bit back a groan as realized she was back in the infirmary again.

Opening her eyes she blinked away the blurriness before taking note of the stand next to her bed.

Looking at it she could see two bags one she identified as an IV drip but the other bag contained some kind orange liquid following the tube it disappeared under the blankets covering her.

 _What_ _happened_ wondered Mikoto the last thing she remembered was walking out the dorms then nothing.

The door suddenly opened causing Mikoto to panic slightly and close her eyes deciding to pretend she was still unconscious.

"Back again I see" came a slightly amused voice that Mikoto recognized and Jane's.

Using her radar Mikoto watched the 2 people who entered the room stop as one of them nodded before making their way over to her.

The other just stood and rubbed the back of their head, "Yeah we just can't stay away" said another familiar voice.

 _Kirche_ wondered Mikoto as the first person sat on a chair next to her and grabbed her hand squeezing it gently.

There were a few moments of silence before Mikoto could hear a soft hiccuping sound signaling someone was crying.

The second person slowly moved towards the first.

"Come on Tabitha don't cry, she'll wake up soon" the grip on her hand tightened.

 _Tabitha_ Mikoto slowly opened her eyes and turned her head slightly towards Tabitha.

She had her eyes closed as hot tears ran down her cheeks causing Mikoto's heart to flare up in pain.

Not wanting to see her new friend in such pain Mikoto squeezed her hand back in reassurance.

Immediately Tabitha's blue eyes snapped open instantly locking onto Mikoto's chestnut brown ones.

"M-Mikoto" her voice shook as if she wasn't believing what she was seeing.

"Hey" replied Mikoto internally grimacing at how raw her voice sounded.

The chair clattered to the ground as Tabitha threw herself on top of Mikoto hugging her as if she was about to disappear.

Mikoto rubbed her back soothingly as Tabitha cried her worry and fear out on Mikoto's chest.

Jane and Kirche had also rushed over when they heard Mikoto speak.

"Welcome back" Kirche whispered, smiling in relief as tears also ran down her face.

Jane placed her hand on Mikoto's forehead before smiling and removing it, "You are the most troublesome patient I have ever had" she proclaimed as her eyes shined with unshed tears.

Looking at the 3 obviously relieved mages around her Mikoto smiled slightly.

Maybe the mages here weren't so bad after all.

* * *

 **Another chapter done let me know what you think I love reading comments from people it's what makes me want to keep writing.**

 **Just so you know Bufferin is apparently the Japanese version of aspirin.**

 **I am at University so I'll write when I have time and I'll update when I finish a chapter and yes I am aware of how atrocious my time management is, I'm trying to improve it.**

 **Till next time.**


	8. Reality

**Hi all just to let you know I changed this fanfiction rating to M because of the content in this chapter.**

 **I also wanted to clarify why Tabitha is so attached to Mikoto a question asked by** **xbox432.**

 **Tabitha's uncle is a void mage. In my story he summoned an ordinary human (Sheffield), and a level 5 esper. Tabitha has encountered said esper and knows how overwhelmingly powerful they are. The reason Tabitha so attached to Mikoto is because she holds onto the hope that Mikoto is as powerful as said esper. Enabling her to save her mother. If anything were to happen to Mikoto that hope is gone.**

* * *

Tabitha often visited Mikoto in the infirmary and the window was usually left open for Sylphid. During one such visit Mikoto awoke to Kirche begging Tabitha for assistance in following Saito and Louise. She quickly went back to sleep. The next morning Mikoto stared curiously at the light blue scarf folded upon her bedside table. When Tabitha visited she said it was a get well soon present.

After spending a week cooped up in the infirmary, Mikoto was finally allowed to walk around by herself. Provided she used crutches. And didn't walk for more than 1 hour at a time. Mikoto grumbled slightly at that but Jane threatened to extend her stay an extra week provided she refused the conditions. Mikoto couldn't shut her mouth fast enough.

Mikoto quickly went to find Sylphid as Tabitha had class. Her dark attire now sporting the light blue scarf hanging loosely around her neck. Sylphid raised her head cooed happily as Mikoto approached.

"Sorry I worried you."

Sylphid simply licked her face. Mikoto smiled softly until her stomach growled. Sylphid gestured for Mikoto to mount her, which she did. The young dragon walking off towards the kitchens.

* * *

Once outside the kitchens, Sylphid lowered herself enabling Mikoto to dismount. Thanking Sylphid, Mikoto hobbled to the kitchen door and knocked. Marteau quickly answered and beamed quickly ushering inside.

"Good to see you're up and about our fist." he proclaimed and the kitchen staff cheered.

Mikoto sat next to Saito and leaned her crutches against the table.

"Our fist?"

"Of course, our sword" he gestured to Saito, "defeated a noble with a sword, whilst you defeated another with your fist".

"I see."

Mikoto stomach growled and Marteau laughed and vanished with a promise of food.

"Hey, I don't believe we've been formally introduced." said Saito.

"I'm Hiraga Saito, please call me Saito."

"Misaka Mikoto, Mikoto's fine."

"Sounds familiar, are you also from Japan?"

"Originally."

Marteau returned and placed the plate of food in front of Mikoto.

"Itadakimasu" she whispered, quickly digging in.

"Oh, Marteau where's Siesta?" asked Saito looking around.

"Oh right, she doesn't work in the kitchens so she's not always around."

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"Heard what?" asked Mikoto.

He explained Siesta no longer worked at the school and was instead sent to work for a noble named Count Mott. In fact she'd left earlier that morning.

"Why so suddenly?" demanded Saito.

Mikoto agreed the timing of it was rather suspicious.

"Does it matter? In the end the only thing peasants can do is obey the whims of the nobility."

It sounded as though people unable to cast magic were slaves to those who could. It made her sick.

"Siesta, why didn't you tell me?" mumbled Saito.

Mikoto mentally went over Marteau's information.

"I don't like this." said Mikoto gaining Saito's attention.

"I know, I don't like it either." sighed Saito.

"No, I don't believe Count Mott wants her purely as a servant." said Mikoto falling into her soldier mentality.

"What do you mean? Isn't that what she's being hired for?"

"Maybe, but usually potential new employees are interviewed and assessed then employed. That didn't happen, leading me to believe an alternate motif."

"What kind of motif?" asked Saito.

"My current knowledge of Magical Society does not provide answers. I shall research and report back."

Mikoto quickly finished her bread before hobbling out the kitchen. Sylphid was sleeping nearby and raised her head upon seeing Mikoto.

"You are not obligated to wait for me." said Mikoto petting Sylphid's nose. Sylphid merely licked Mikoto's face nuzzled into her chest.

"Yeah, I like you too" whispered Mikoto.

"Sylphid, do you know where the library is?" asked Mikoto.

Sylphid nodded.

"Could you take me there?"

Sylphid lowered herself allowing Mikoto to mount her, before taking off towards the main building and hovering in front of a window.

Grinning slightly, Mikoto thanked Sylphid and quickly unlocked the window and dragged herself and her crutches through. Hobbling towards the nearest shelf Mikoto skimmed systematically through the books until she grabbed **Noble Etiquette** and **Nobles and** **Servants** and sat down at a nearby table.

Halfway through **Nobles and Servants** Louise stomped into the library followed by a depressed Saito. Mikoto returned to her book, praying Louise would ignore her. It wasn't to be as Louise sauntered over, slammed her hands on the table and demanded information on her element.

"This is a library, please be quiet." muttered Mikoto not looking up from her book. Discreetly watching Louise's reaction she tensed when she pulled out her wand and pointed it at her. Closing the book she slammed the spine on Louise's wrist resulting in her dropping her wand which Mikoto confiscated. Reopening her book Mikoto ignored her whilst Saito just stood uncomfortably to the side. It took a moment for Louise to understand what happened.

"GIVE ME BACK MY WAND THIS INSTANCE YOU LOWLY PEASANT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU'VE JUST DONE, ASSAULTING A NOBLE. I WILL HAVE YOU SEVERELY DISCIPLINED FOR THIS, NO MEALS FOR 2 MONTHS AND YOU'RE SLEEPING OUTSIDE! I ALSO WANT MY CLOTHES WASHED AND ROOM CLEANED. I WILL NOT LET AN UNGRATEFUL PEASANT TALK DOWN TO A NOBLE LIKE ME!"

Saito retreated behind a bookshelf when Louise exploded. Mikoto didn't blame him, the whole school probably heard her.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" roared a plump elderly woman, stomping towards them. Saito retreated closer to the door, whilst Louise clammed up. Mikoto calmly answered the librarian who sighed.

"Miss ... er."

"Misaka, Mikoto Misaka."

"Miss Misaka could you please return Miss Vallière's wand."

Mikoto's eyes narrowed slightly.

"I'm afraid not." she replied frowning at their surprise. Mikoto noticed that Saito had slipped out during her refusal.

Louise appeared shocked whilst the librarian's glare intensified.

"May I ask why you refuse to give Miss Valière her wand back." growled the librarian with forced politeness.

Mikoto snorted.

"Perhaps you could explain why I should return Vallière's weapon after an attempted assault on my person."

The librarian was unable to come up with reply. Louise however looked furious.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK THAT WAY TO A NOBLE I DEMAND YOU RETURN MY WAND THIS INSTANCE!"

She held out her hand expectantly and Mikoto glanced at it before returning to her book.

She wasn't stupid, these mages were arrogant and pig headed individuals with a superiority complex. In other words they all acted like spoiled brats, as such they were fairly predictable.

The second the woman's was was pointed at her, Mikoto flipped over the back of her chair and jumped away from the two mages. Her body protested but she ignored it. The librarian quickly shot a blast of water at Mikoto. In the same moment Colbert rushed in just in time to see Mikoto dodge the blast.

"What is the meaning of this!"

Both mages flinched whilst Mikoto shifted to keep all mages present in her line of sight.

The librarian straightened up.

"Professor Colbert." she pointed her wand at Mikoto who tensed in anticipation.

"This commoner." she spat.

"Has insulted us nobles and stolen Miss Vallière's wand."

Colbert's attention shifted to Mikoto.

"Is this true?"

"Vallière attempted to assault me."

Everyone flinched at her tone. Colbert's eyes narrowed at Louise who was glaring intensively at Mikoto.

"All of you Headmaster Osmond's office now."

Mikoto stayed put, her crutches still resting against the table. Both the librarian and Louise stormed out of the room after sending her dirty looks.

"You alright?" asked Saito.

"Yeah" replied Mikoto grabbing her crutches and placing the book onto the table.

"Lets go" sighed Mikoto placing Louise's wand in her pocket.

Saito nodded and followed behind her.

* * *

Mikoto found the headmasters office fairly average. Descent size. Cabinets off to the side. The headmaster sitting behind a desk in the center of the room.

"Mr Colbert, Miss Dubois, Miss Valière, Mr Saito and Miss Mikoto to what do I owe the pleasure?" asked Osmond.

Colbert stood off to the side with Saito glaring slightly at the people involved.

"Yes Headmaster." started Miss Dubois.

"I heard Miss Vallière shouting in the library and went over to investigate. I discovered this commoner had stolen Miss Vallière's wand and insulted nobility within my presence."

"I see" contemplated Osmond before turning to Louise.

"Miss Valière if I may ask, why were you shouting in the library?"

"Well Sir, my familiar refused to answer my question. Then it insulted and attacked me stealing my wand."

"Ok." said Osmond stroking his beard

"Miss Mikoto, may I hear your side."

Mikoto nodded "I researching when Vallière and Saito entered. Vallière slammed her hands on my table and demanded I inform her of her element. Upon my refusal and request for silence she pointed her wand at me, an action I took as attempted assault, and immediately disarmed and confiscated her weapon. This resulted in her loss of temper. When Dubois arrived she requested that I return Vallière's wand. In response I asked why I should return it given the attempted assault on my person. Vallière once again lost her temper whilst I returned to my research, resulting in Dubois pointing her wand at me. In response I flipped over the back of my chair and put some distance between us. I dodged the water blast just as Colbert entered."

Both Colbert and Osmond watched Mikoto intently during her account, searching for any sigh of falsehood. They found none, and her account matched up with Miss Dubois and Miss Vallière's only more detailed.

Osmond sat there contemplating. He liked to believe he was a fair man but whilst he knew Mikoto was morally right, he did not want the Dubois and the Vallière family as enemies. Also if Mikoto was anything as powerful as the records Brimir's second familiar implied then he couldn't afford for her to leave. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place.

After a minute he stood, having come to a decision.

"Miss Dubois you will fix or replace anything you damaged without magic. The necessary funds will come out of your salary."

Dubois looked appalled but bowed her head.

"Miss Vallière, shouting in the library is strictly prohibited. Your punishment shall be aiding Miss Dubois clean on the next day of the Void."

"But my familiar." Louise started.

"Is your familiar and your responsibility. As such you will have to take issue with your wand up with her."

He sat down, indicating the end of the matter.

Louise stared at him slack jawed. If anything Mikoto made it very clear she wasn't returning it anytime soon.

Mikoto was staring at him with newfound respect. Not only did he get her out of trouble, he also got himself out of political trouble. Punishing both at fault without even mentioning her. When brought into the matter he deemed her Louise's problem.

"Alright familiar, return my wand now."

"Learn some respect, mage." Mikoto quickly left.

Leaving Louise, now oblivious to her surrounding, shouting obscenities at the closed door.

* * *

Mikoto cursed upon finishing **Noble** **Etiquette**. Nothing explained why Mott took Siesta so quickly. Replacing the books she headed outside thinking who might know when she caught Saito rushing towards her.

He skidded to a halt.

"Mikoto...Siesta...must...help."

"Take a deep breath and try again." requested Mikoto.

"Count Mott wants Siesta to be his mistress. We have to save her!"

Mikoto knew it wouldn't be easy. Osmond was both fair and insightful. He must have known of Count Mott's intentions yet Siesta was taken legally. She suspected political pressure indicating his social status was higher than Osmonds. If they were rash both Osmond and the Vallière family could end up in a lot of political trouble.

Whilst Saito rushed over to Guiche for directions, Mikoto leaned her crutches against the wall and pulled her jumper on. Walking with a slight limp to the front gate where Saito waited.

"Lets go."

Mikoto nodded and they departed.

* * *

They arrived 4 hours later much their relief.

"Man that Guiche. Could've mentioned it was 4 hours away." complained Saito.

Mikoto hummed in agreement.

"Who goes there."

"H-Hello there." said Saito spinning round. He glanced towards Mikoto for help. Only to find she'd disappeared. Steeling himself he requested to see Count Mott and insisted it was of the utmost importance. After begging and pleading, the guard relented and led Saito into the premises. Unknown to him, Mikoto followed them onto the premises but split from him upon passing the gate.

* * *

Whilst Saito met with Count Mott, Mikoto searched for blackmail material. Unlocking and entering another locked room Mikoto paused. She stood at the top of a stairway. The scent of death and rotting flesh coming from below. Steeling herself she stepped down into the basement, using her radar to see in the dark abyss. At the bottom were lit torches and rows of cells. She walked forward checking each cell.

Mikoto soon came to a cell containing a dead woman chained to a makeshift bed. Opening it she edged towards her. The woman was naked. Covered head to toe in god knows what but there was a small smile on her face. Mikoto quickly undid the chains and knelt.

"Mott way pay for what he's done. That I guarantee you. Then I'll ensure you return home, to your family."

She stood and continued her search. A few cells along was another naked woman only she was alive. Walking into the cell caused the woman to whimper. Mikoto quickly undid her chains and stepped back.

"I'm not going to hurt you."

The woman's eyes snapped open and quickly focused on Mikoto, who'd created an electrical sphere for extra light. They seemed to light up upon realised Mikoto wasn't a guard or servant. She tried to speak but felt into a coughing fit. Mikoto gently reached out and rubbed her back. Her eyes softened when the woman flinched.

"H-How?" she rasped.

"A friend of mine was taken by Count Mott but I became suspicious. Therefore myself and another friend started digging and he discovered Mott wanted our friend as his mistress. We rushed here and whilst my friend bargained with Mott, I was searching the mansion for blackmail."

The woman suddenly grabbed Mikoto's wrist in an attempted death grip.

"The others?"

"No one will be left behind." promised Mikoto.

The mentally and physically drained woman relaxed and tears started falling down her face. Mikoto couldn't begin to imagine what she was feeling.

"I'm going to release everyone else, alright." said Mikoto standing up.

"I'm glad there are nobles like you." she smiled but Mikoto frowned.

"You are mistaken I am not a mage, much less a noble."

* * *

At the academy Tabitha, Kirche, Louise were preparing to head after Mikoto and Saito. When Colbert appeared demanding where they were heading. After a quick explanation him joined them. They landed at the manor entrance just as Saito rushed out.

"What the hell did you think you were doing?!" demanded Louise.

"Ah, Louise I can explain."

"Never mind that. Where's Mikoto? Stupid idiot still hasn't returned my wand."

Count Mott flying out the front door interrupted their conversation. Then Mikoto walked out, surrounded by electrical arcs. Guards quickly surrounded her but were defeated instantly. Mott raised his wand but his arm was sliced off courtesy of iron sand.

The mage's and familiars could only stare in shock at Mikoto's power and brutality. Then Saito remembered. She was one of the remaining espers being hunted by the government. Railgun, Mikoto Misaka. He took a step back.

"Railgun."

Colbert raised his staff and open fired on Mikoto. The giant blue fireball was intercepted by a lightning blast. The groups eyes widened. Colbert fired another spell that was once again blocked. Mikoto wasn't even paying attention to them. Instead she'd sliced off Mott's other arm. The group were at a loss. Magic appeared useless and talking wasn't an option. Not when they couldn't draw her attention.

* * *

Mikoto burned the stubs shut. He screamed just as they surely screamed. Begged just as they surely begged. He took away their virginity. Now she was taking away his manhood. The iron sand was in position.

"N-No, p-please." he sobbed.

She vibrated the sand. It lasted seconds but Mott still passed out. It was done. He'd received retribution. Her attention soon turned to her 'friends'. Their faces told her everything she needed to know. They were terrified of her. Unable to face them she reentered the mansion. Walking into a lounge 6 pairs of eyes faced her.

"Mott has faced retribution."

The women, wrapped in towels and blankets, burst into tears as the mages and Saito hovered around the door.

"Thank you." they cried.

Mikoto nodded and knelt in front of the three deceased. A blanket covering their bodies and a towel their faces.

"I am not a nice person. Most see my methods as extreme but I believe I am fair. Mott took your freedom, virginity and your lives. I took his magic and manhood. He shall live the rest of his life suffering. Just as you did. Maybe you wouldn't have wanted this but I believe he deserved it."

She stood and felt Tabitha's hand on her back. Her heart warmed. Seems she still had a friend after all.

"Colbert, please inform the relevant authorities of the situation."

"O-Of course."

"Kirche, Vallière retrieve provisions from the kitchen."

Kirche quickly dragged Louise away.

"Saito."

He flinched.

"Find Siesta."

Saito quickly vanished.

Mikoto sighed, collapsing into a chair. Now everything was mostly over she was exhausted. Tabitha's hand on her shoulder was comforting. Mikoto was extremely grateful for her presence. Relieved she wasn't alone.

"Once the authorities arrive, you shall be relocated somewhere safe to recover as best you can. Then you will probably be interviewed but any request for family and friends should be granted."

They all smiled albeit weakly but it was genuine and full of gratitude.

"Thank you."

* * *

Mikoto glanced at the knights and doctors as they entered the room. They must have ordered Colbert to wait outside. Smart chose. Who knows how these women would react to a male. She turned towards the approaching blond knight. Whilst Tabitha tensed.

"Are you Mikoto?"

"Speaking?"

"My name is Agnès, Commander of the Firearm Squadron. Protocol dictates I interview everyone on scene."

Mikoto nodded and stood. Reassuring Tabitha with a gentle head pat, she led Agnès through the hallway and into the basement/prison.

"I was unaware you were a noble." said Agnès when Mikoto created an electrical sphere.

"I'm not. My ability is purely scientific."

Mikoto walked Agnès through everything that happened. Why she was there. Who was in which cell. Their condition. Their reaction to her. Etc. Nothing was left out and every word she said written down. Until they were back outside the lounge.

"Final question. Are you a soldier?"

"Former soldier."

Agnès nodded and thanked Mikoto for her cooperation before walking off to interview someone else.

* * *

It was around 3am when the Firearm squadron escorted the girls away and Mott was taken to prison.

Kirche, Louise, and Saito all shared horror stricken expressions. Mikoto knew espers that returned from battle with that same expression. No doubt they'd be having nightmares. Saito had kept Siesta away from everything so she would be fine. Tabitha and Colbert's expressions on the other hand were very telling. Clearly they were no strangers to violence, and they knew about societies dark side. From her experience to know one needed to be involved. Either way Mikoto didn't care, and had no right to judge them. Not after what she'd done.

"I think it's time to return to the academy." said Colbert.

Everyone other than Mikoto and Tabitha nodded and slowly shuffled over to Sylphid.

"They will need psychological treatment." informed Mikoto.

"Yes." sighed Colbert.

Mikoto and Tabitha made eye contact for a split second. Tabitha understood and walked after her classmates.

"Mikoto. I'm sorry for attacking you. I didn't know the situation, and whilst I won't condemn you actions I don't support them either."

Mikoto nodded.

"I followed my beliefs. An eye for an eye, if you will. Don't worry about attacking me. You are not the first, nor will you be the last. I won't hold it against you. As for the students back at the academy. I shall treat them as treat me. If they ignore me, I shall ignore them. If they attack me, I shall retaliate. However I don't believe they will go that far."

Mikoto walked away and informed Tabitha and Sylphid she'd walk back. Tabitha didn't look happy but nodded. Slowly Mikoto walked away from them and out the gate.

She needed time to clear her head.

Time to let her emotions settle.

Time to let her hatred subside.

Time to mourn the deceased women.

Time to mourn the one's still alive.

Time to think of the past.

Time to reminisce of old times.

Time to curse Touma Kamijou for his hero complex.

Time to mourn his death.

Time to curse the world.

Time to curse mages.

Time to curse herself.

Time to let some wounds heal.

Time to numb the others.

Time to try and piece her shattered soul back together.

Because despite how broken she was. Despite her pain. Time kept moving forwards and all she could do was move forwards with it.

* * *

 **I admit I cried when writing this.**

 **Review and let me know what you think, I promise I don't bite.**

 **Till next time.**


	9. Railgun

When Mikoto got back to the school Tabitha and Sylphid were outside, almost as if they'd been waiting for her to get back.

Mikoto knew better, once they'd dropped off Colbert, Kirche, Saito, Siesta and Louise they'd flown back and been following her from the sky to make sure she didn't disappear into the night never to be seen again.

"Hey," Mikoto whispered as she approached Tabitha taking note of the dark rings under her eyes. "You alright?"

Tabitha nodded and Mikoto smiled slightly. "What about you Sylphid?"

Sylphid kyuied quietly, nuzzling Mikoto's chest.

Mikoto smiled softly at the action and stroked her nose.

"You should get some sleep, it's obvious you're not used to being awake long hours." Mikoto told Tabitha.

"You?" asked Tabitha tiredly.

"I will sleep in the forest somewhere" answered Mikoto.

Tabitha frowned and her eyebrows furrowed slightly in concern.

"Inside" Tabitha grabbed Mikoto's hand and tried to gently pull her towards the girls dorms.

Mikoto didn't budge.

"Tabitha I can't" she whispered sadly.

"Why?" Tabitha asked quietly.

Mikoto looked to the ground, "why? I just mercilessly dismembered a water mage and knocked out around 50 guards without trying, do you really think people would want me anywhere near a school let alone in it?" she tried to reason.

Tabitha bit her lower lip gently.

She tightened her grip on Mikoto's hand, "friend."

Mikoto's eyes widened, "w-what?" she choked in disbelief.

She couldn't believe it, even after what Tabitha had seen her do, seen the power she possessed, seen how merciless she could be, she still wanted to be her friend.

Sylphid gently pushed her head against Mikoto's back as Tabitha tried to pull her forwards again.

Mikoto still didn't budge.

"I don't deserve friends" muttered Mikoto her bangs shadowing her eyes.

Tabitha didn't know what to say but somehow she had to convince Mikoto to come inside, she couldn't risk her disappearing into the forest and never returning.

She tried to say something but Mikoto kept speaking.

"I've killed people, I've tortured people, I've destroyed people's lives, ripped families apart at this point I'm nothing but a monster?" she smiled bitterly.

Mikoto tensed as Tabitha hugged her, "not a monster" she muttered.

Mikoto frowned, "yes I am."

Tabitha shook her head.

Mikoto's eyes widened in disbelief, Tabitha truly believed she wasn't a monster.

Tears gathered in her eyes as Tabitha released her from the hug and once again gently pulled Mikoto's hand forwards.

This time Mikoto hesitantly complied.

She knew she shouldn't, she didn't deserve friends especially not ones as kind and understanding as Tabitha but a part of her wanted so badly to be accepted for who she was, who she was forced to become.

And here Tabitha was, accepting her even after seeing first hand what she was capable of.

Was she really allowed a sliver of happiness after all the blood she'd spilt.

She kept following Tabitha silently as she gently pulled her up the stairs and through the halls of the girls dorms.

They only stopped walking once they were outside Tabitha's room where Kirche was waiting for them.

"Headmaster Osmond wants to talk to us now" she tried to stifle a yawn.

Tabitha nodded not and they made their way towards the headmasters office.

* * *

Kirche knocked on the door and was almost immediately allowed entry.

She walked in first stifling a yawn with her hand, closely followed by Tabitha who was using her staff to help her walk and Mikoto who looked strangely alert despite not having slept.

They stood next to Louise and Saito who looked dead on their feet.

Headmaster Osmonds critically eyed the students that had just entered his office.

"Now that everyone's here, I've just received a report from the commander of the firearms unit detailing certain events from Count Motts manor and now expect angry and concerned letters from parents."

He stared directly at Mikoto, "what happened?"

"The Railgun raged" said Saito groggily.

Mikoto stiffened as everyone else turned to him in confusion.

Osmond's eyes narrowed in interest and slight alarm, before turning back to Mikoto who now looked wide awake.

"What is Railgun?"

"Railgun is my ability name. I originate from Academy City, a City dedicated to creating espers; people who gained an ability via scientific means. Esper abilities vary but all are ranked by power, level 0 is someone who despite going through the esper program failed to develop any ability whilst level 5 espers are said to have power equivalent to a 1 man army. Out of the 2.3 million people who lived in the city 7 of them including myself were level 5's. Recently there was a war between espers and mages following which the world ordered the mass extermination of all remaining espers."

Externally Osmond appeared calm but his thoughts were anything but.

After a few seconds Osmond gave a long suffering sigh.

"Miss Tabitha, Miss Zerbst, Mr Saito you are excused from classes for today and may return to your dorms."

Saito quickly left followed by Kirche and Tabitha who glanced worriedly at Mikoto before leaving.

Mikoto waited tensely for his decision whilst Louise tried to stifle a yawn.

"Mikoto you are a danger to magic society and most nobles would demand your immediate execution given what you've reviled but I'm willing to give you a chance."

She relaxed slightly relieved but knowing he wasn't finished.

"As you are I cannot let you roam freely in our society therefore I must insist that you attend counselling sessions here at the academy until further notice."

Mikoto contemplated this for a moment, she knew Osmond was trying to manipulate her into staying but she needed those counselling sessions not that she'd ever admit that.

She glanced at Louise raising an eyebrow at Osmond.

"As Miss Vallière summoned you she is your legal guardian."

Mikoto nodded in understanding even if she hated it.

"Huh, wha" Louise was slightly more alert after hearing her name.

"If I refuse?"

Osmond raised his eyebrows.

"Fine, I'll do it" she grumbled.

Osmond smiled, "excellent I'll arrange to have someone sent over as soon as possible."

Mikoto nodded whilst Louise looked between them confused, she'd been so out of it she hadn't heard a word they'd said.

"You may both return to your dorms."

Mikoto left and was surprised to find Tabitha waiting for her.

"Tabitha?" she gently grabbed Mikoto's hand and led her back towards her dorm room, leaving Louise to stumble to her own.

"For you" Tabitha pointed at the single bed on the far right of her room.

"You sure?" whispered Mikoto and Tabitha nodded.

Whilst Tabitha got changed Mikoto took her boots, socks and hoodie off got into the bed.

She fell asleep soon after her head touched the pillow knowing that life was going to get slightly easier.

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait.**

 **My sister's now betaing my chapters and my first two chapters have been updated.**

 **They're tons better than before.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Till next time.**


	10. The Exhibition

Louise was fuming as she walked to class, she couldn't believe she'd forgotten about the exhibition and now Saito was going to embarrass her in front of everyone again.

Taking her seat she held in a growl as Kirche sat behind her.

"So Louise where's my darling? I haven't seen him today."

Louise was just about to bite back a retort when Mikoto walked into the room following Tabitha.

Standing abruptly she seemingly teleported over to her, "Mikoto I need you to participate in the familiar exhibition tomorrow!"

"Why" Mikoto drawled.

"Because if you don't everyone's going to laugh at me again."

Mikoto stared at her for a few seconds, "I refuse."

"B-but" Louise was interrupted by their teacher walking into the class.

"Alright class back to your seats" Louise reluctantly obeyed.

"For those that weren't here yesterday my name is Professor Chevreuse, I am an earth mage and my runic name is Red Earth now as you know the four elements of magic are fire, water, earth and air and whilst yesterday was just a taster session to see what you could do today I'm going to teach you all a new spell" she placed some pebbles on her desk.

"The words are ren, ine, yan" she pointed her wand at the pebbles, said the words and turned them into brass, although most people thought it was gold.

"Now lets see if one of you can cast this spell" she scanned the room, "you near the back taking notes."

Louise looked up surprised she hadn't expected to be called upon, not with her reputation.

"Me?" she pointed to herself.

Chevreuse smiled "yes, what is your name?"

Louise stood up "Louise ma'am, my name is Louise Francois de la Valière."

Mikoto's blinked in surprise surely the teachers here weren't that stupid.

Even the other students looked really nervous and started saying it was dangerous and a bad idea.

Unfortunately Louise took their comments as insults and decided to try anyway.

Mikoto followed Tabitha out the room and waited.

A few seconds later came the anticipated explosion.

Mikoto waited a minute more before opening the door to inspect the damage.

The windows were shattered, the walls burned, the table destroyed, Louise's clothes were damaged but she appeared otherwise fine, the rest of the class were fine but Chevreuse was unconscious.

Mikoto did not envy the person cleaning up although if they used magic they'd probably be done pretty quickly.

"Look's like I screwed up a little bit" muttered Louise nonchalantly.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow.

"What part of this is 'a little'" demanded a chubby blond boy.

"Your magical success rate is zero" shouted Guiche.

"Louise the Zero" shouted Kirche as others also started shouting insults.

Mikoto looked around the room in shock which quickly turned to anger, didn't these idiots know anything!

"Is everyone alright?" exclaimed Colbert as he burst into the room.

"Chevreuse is unconscious but everyone else appears fine" Mikoto answered curtly as others also answered.

He nodded in thanks before ordering Louise to Headmaster Osmonds office whilst he got everything under control.

Mikoto sat in the classroom with Tabitha as Chevreuse was whisked off to the infirmary and Colbert announced that they now had a free period.

"I can't believe Louise the Zero actually tried that spell" ranted Kirche as Montmorency nodded in agreement.

Mikoto frowned as she walked behind them next to Tabitha.

She would've argued back but she was more concerned about Tabitha, ever since the explosion she'd stopped reading had a strange look in her eyes.

Encountering Louise on the stairs Kirche started mocking her asking if she was finally going to be expelled.

Louise kept walking she said they'd decided not to punish her because it was partly the teachers fault.

Kirche and Montmorency laughed again.

"I'm just having a bad day that's all" muttered Louise.

"Yeah well you're always having a bad day, you can't even get a real code name Louise the Zero."

"Why don't you be quiet!" shouted Louise.

"Valière" interrupted Mikoto.

"What do you want" she demanded harshly but Mikoto could see the pain in her eyes.

"The exhibition tomorrow, I'll do it."

All mages present were surprised/shocked, having all heard Mikoto refuse back in the classroom.

"You really mean it?" asked Louise hopefully.

"Yes" said Mikoto walking back down the stairs, "and if you're nice to me I might even tell you what your element is."

"Really?" Louise practically glowed with happiness.

"What are you talking about? Louise doesn't have an element" called Kirche.

Mikoto ignored her and kept walking intent on finding Saito so they could practise.

* * *

10 minutes later she found him outside the kitchen trying to swing a long sword that was clearly too heavy for him.

"Saito."

He flinched, lost his grip on the sword and fell back onto his bum.

"M-Mikoto, w-what brings you here?" he asked nervously.

Mikoto was saddened at his reaction, "I was looking for you."

"W-what for?" Saito gulped.

"I thought we could practise together for the exhibition tomorrow, though it seems you've already got an idea of what you're going to do" she looked at the rusty long sword in dire need of some TLC.

"Y-Yeah" said Saito as he shakily tried to stand.

"So for the exhibition how about a sword fight?"

"S-Sword fight?" stuttered Saito, "a-against y-you?"

He went white when she nodded.

"T-That's ok, I can do the exhibition myself no big deal."

"You know I'm not going to hurt you, right?" asked Mikoto sadly.

Saito flinched.

"You should take her up on that offer partner, you might not get laughed at if you do" said Derflinger.

"A talking sword" muttered Mikoto as Saito contemplated Derflinger's words.

"You won't use your ability?" asked Saito tentatively.

"Only to create a sword but otherwise no."

Saito nodded before reluctantly agreeing.

Standing 20 meters apart, Mikoto formed her iron sand sword and stood ready.

Saito took a nervous breath before also holding Derflinger in the ready position.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed when Saito's left hand lit up but asked if he was ready.

"Ready" called Saito.

"Alright then, in 3" Saito exhaled, absently noting how light Derflinger now felt.

"2" he tensed ready.

"1" he blocked out his surroundings only focusing on Mikoto.

"Go" he charged.

* * *

"Where did you learn how to wield a sword?" asked Mikoto after their spar absently noting his hand had stopped glowing.

"I-I didn't" panted Saito, he was exhausted whilst Mikoto didn't look like she'd broken a sweat although her injuries were starting to bother her.

"It's the power of Gandàlfr" inputted Derflinger.

"Gandàlfr?" asked Mikoto.

"The Gandàlfr has the ability to wield any weapon" bragged Derflinger.

Saito stared at his runes in surprise.

"Then why couldn't he wield you properly before?"

Derflinger thought for a moment, "to be honest I'm not really sure I thought it might have something to do with the runes but..."

"They worked during our spar" finished Mikoto.

"I wonder if it has something to do with your emotions" Mikoto addressed Saito.

"My emotions?" Saito tilted his head.

Mikoto nodded, "when you were having trouble practicing earlier what were you feeling?"

"I wasn't really feeling anything" answered Saito, "I mean I was frustrated and tired but..."

"Your heart wasn't in it so your runes didn't activate" Mikoto reasoned, "I don't think that'll be a problem tomorrow because they activated during our spar but it's defiantly worth knowing."

"In any case as long as our performance tomorrow goes something like our spar today I'm sure we'll be fine" Mikoto stood up, "well I see you later or tomorrow then."

"Yeah, see ya" muttered Saito as Mikoto walked away, she was so different to how the media portrayed her he didn't really know what to think anymore.

* * *

A few hours later Mikoto stood next to Tabitha watching 3 carriages enter Academy grounds.

It was pretty obvious that whoever was in the middle carriage was royalty and Mikoto thought they were pretty stupid to travel in plain slight like that.

She heard the crowd gasp when the Princess stepped out and Kirche declare that she was prettier but decided she'd rather be elsewhere and quickly left to get something to eat.

* * *

"So we're going to have a sword fight for the exhibition tomorrow" informed Mikoto as she and Saito stood in Louise's room giving her the rundown of what they'll be doing.

Louise nodded, "do you even have a sword?" she asked Mikoto.

Mikoto nodded but didn't elaborate.

Louise looked confused, "why don't you just use your lightning magic?"

Mikoto frowned but a knock at the door prevented her retort.

Saito quickly opened it only to be pushed aside by a young woman in a cloak.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow at the princesses entry, "you know it's considered rude to barge into someones room without being granted entry, princess."

"P-Princess" Louise stuttered as Henrietta sheepishly lowered her hood.

"How did you know?" asked Henrietta surprised she'd been figured out.

"Your dress."

"Hey don't speak so casually to the princess" growled Louse.

Mikoto snorted uncaringly as Henrietta enveloped Louise in a hug.

Saito could only point dumbly as Louise kneeled and proclaimed her room wasn't good enough for the princess.

Mikoto rolled her eyes and lent against the wall with her arms crossed.

It wasn't hard to figure out they were childhood friends and Henrietta had clearly missed Louise if her tears were anything to go by.

"You must be Mikoto" Henrietta turned addressing her.

Mikoto nodded surprised to be put in the spotlight.

"I wanted to thank you for saving those girls from Mott, I knew he was pompous but I never thought he was capable of..." she grit her teeth and turned away tears in her eyes.

Mikoto put a hand on her shoulder and nodded in understanding.

Henrietta smiled slightly, "I wanted you to know he's been stripped of his nobility and will spend the rest of his life in prison, his lands have been seized and all his money given to the victims as compensation and to help them rebuild their lives, also because of his actions a lot of things were called into question and I've ordered a through investigation of all nobles in my court I don't explicitly trust, the investigation is still ongoing but around half of those investigated so far have been arrested."

Mikoto was stunned she hadn't expected anything to come of the incident with Mott but right now her respect for the princess just skyrocketed.

"Thank you" she whispered full of gratitude.

"Louise I think you've summoned two amazing familiars" Henrietta smiled.

"They're alright, I guess" she muttered turning away.

After a few more minutes of conversation Henrietta had to leave, after thanking Louise for the enjoyable evening Mikoto decided to walk her back.

"You know" Mikoto started "next time you decide to sneak into the girls student dorm to visit a friend you might want to choose a different disguise."

"How so?" asked Henrietta.

"You look really shady in that cloak and the people here aren't very observant, I wouldn't put it past someone to attack you thinking you were an intruder."

"I hadn't thought of that" admitted Henrietta, "I was more intent on not getting caught."

"The best hiding method involves blending in with your surroundings, next time acquire a school uniform and tie your hair back people will be less likely to pay attention to you."

"You sure know a lot about hiding."

Mikoto lowered her head sadly leaving Henrietta to draw her own conclusions.

"Freedom is the best treasure after all" muttered Hentrietta.

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

The next morning the exhibition was well underway and both Mikoto and Saito were waiting for their turn.

Currently Tabitha and Sylphid were flying over the audience performing some acrobatic maneuvers.

"That was Sylphid and her master Tabitha, next up are Louise de la Valière and her familiars Mikoto and Saito" Colbert announced.

Mikoto and Saito nodded to each other before walking onto the stage.

They stood opposite each other and held their swords ready as Louise stood in the middle.

"Ready" she called as both Mikoto and Saito nodded, "then fight!" Louise jumped backwards as the two combatants charged at each other.

Mikoto skidded under Saito's horizontal slash and went for a diagonal slash against his back.

Saito spun around and quickly intercepted her blade.

Adjusting her grip Mikoto slid her blade across his getting behind him and causing him to fall forwards.

She struck at his legs but he jump rolled out the way and held his blade up in the ready position again.

The crowd cheered at the impressive display of swordsmanship.

The fight continued until Saito disarmed Mikoto whose sword dissolved mid air.

Mikoto smiled slightly as Derflinger was pointed at her neck, "I surrender."

The crowd clapped and cheered as Saito helped Mikoto up and bowed to the audience before walking off the stage to where a very happy Louise was waiting.

* * *

 **Finished another chapter next up is Fouquet.**

 **Don't forget to review.**

 **Till next time.**


	11. Fouquet the Sculptor

"And the winner of the familiar exhibition is . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Tabitha and her familiar Sylphid."

Louise sighed in disappointment whilst Mikoto smiled and clapped as Tabitha and Sylphid slowly made their way to the stage.

"Shame we didn't win" muttered Saito.

"I'm just glad we weren't laughed at" replied Louise as they walked away.

Mikoto stayed wanting to congratulate Tabitha and Sylphid on their win.

She quietly listened to Colbert's speech on how incredible Sylphid was.

Her smiled disappeared when she felt a ripple of power originate from the other side of the main tower.

The same direction Louise and Saito were headed.

Her eyes widened and she took off running.

She heard Saito yell and gathered a small ball of iron sand into her hand ready to fire at a moments notice.

Skidding to a halt next to Louise she fired her railgun with deadly precision easily piercing the golem's right shoulder causing its right arm to crumble.

Magnetising the iron sand from the crumbling arm she grabbed Saito and maneuvered him behind her.

She spied its wielder standing on top of it and was gathering more iron sand to shoot another railgun when Louise shouted "fireball."

Mikoto's eyebrow violently twitched as part of the tower exploded leaving a large hole.

Mechanically turning her head towards Louise whilst still keeping an eye on the golem in case it attacked, she muttered "you missed."

Louise turned to Mikoto confused "huh?"

"There's a 30 by 10 meter hunk of rock right in front of you at point blank range and you missed" Mikoto couldn't wrap her head around it, she didn't think anyone was THAT terrible a shot.

Louise blushed before shouting "shut up I just made a small error."

"I thank you for this" shouted the thief now carrying a rectangular box.

"Wait" shouted Louise as the golem stepped over the wall, "Mikoto do something!"

Mikoto was kneeling in front of Saito asking if he was alright.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine" stuttered Saito slightly shaken up.

Sylphid soon landed next to them and Tabitha got off.

She tilted her head at Mikoto "we're fine" she answered.

Tabitha nodded satisfied whilst Sylphid nuzzled her affectionately.

"Is everyone alright" asked Colbert as he rushed over followed by what appeared to be the rest of the school.

"We're fine, but Mikoto let the thief get away" grumbled Louise.

"Is that so" muttered Colbert as he glanced at Mikoto, considering what she did to Mott that was probably a good thing.

They were then ordered to wait in the courtyard whilst the staff and guards investigated.

Mikoto sat against a wall between Tabitha and Sylphid.

"Apparently it was Fouquet the Sculptor" said Kirche standing on the other side of Tabitha.

"Hey Tabitha did you see their face?" Tabitha shook her head, "she kept her hood up."

"What about you Mikoto?" Kirche was secretly slightly afraid of Mikoto but she hadn't acted aggressively towards them so decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

"No."

Kirche sighed, "how boring" she thought for a minute debating whether or not to ask but decided to anyway, "Mikoto" her voice shook slightly in nervousness.

Mikoto hummed to show she was listening.

"Why did you let Fouquet get away?" It had been bugging her since Louise had said it.

"Saito and Valière were safe there was no reason to pursue."

Kirche was surprised before smiling softly glad she'd given her the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

After a good nights sleep and an early morning counselling session Mikoto found herself sitting next to Tabitha in study hall.

The teacher's were so busy with the Fouquet indecent they didn't have time to teach classes.

Mikoto thought the police or whatever their equivalent here was should be taking care of it along with the headmaster and maybe Colbert since he seemed to be the deputy headmaster, not the rest of the teachers.

Oh well it wasn't any of her businesses so decided to spend study hall reading over Tabitha's shoulder.

Half way through Colbert entered the classroom and asked for Louise her familiars and Tabitha to report to the headmasters office.

* * *

Standing in front of Osmond and the rest of the teachers Mikoto wondered what they wanted to know.

They'd all given their statements on what happened yesterday to the palace guard.

Even if she'd made her interviewer angry by letting Fouquet get away.

"Why are you here?" whispered Louise to a happy looking Kirche.

"Seemed interesting" replied Kirche much to Louise's annoyance.

"Upon questioning various folks around town we've obtained reports of a suspicious shadow entering and leaving a deserted shack in the woods" Said Longville.

Osmond smiled "you sure are quick with your work Miss Longville."

She nodded accepting the praise "from their testimonies I attempted to sketch Fouquet."

She handed a rolled up parchment to Osmond.

He then showed it to the 3 students and 2 familiars in his office.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed unnoticeably in suspicion.

"That's Fouquet no doubt about it" proclaimed Louise whilst Tabitha nodded.

Colbert suggested reporting this to the royal palace but Osmond turned him down saying it would take too long and then proclaiming they should retrieve the staff of destruction themselves to restore the academy's honour.

Mikoto rolled her eyes, mages and their pride.

"Now raise you wand if you're up for the task."

Osmond seemed surprised when no one volunteered, "are there no nobles who want to raise their fame by capturing Fouquet."

Mikoto glared at Louise when she raised her wand.

Even the other teachers seemed shocked, even more so when Kirche raised her wand and proclaimed she was going as well.

Tabitha also raised her staff and when questioned by Kirche said she was worried about them.

"Then we'll leave it to you" said Osmond before he started praising their lineage and abilities although he stumbled a bit when talking about Louise.

"In that case I shall serve as their guide" said Longville.

"Very well then Miss Valière, Miss Zerbst, Miss Tabitha and Miss Longville please get ready, Miss Mikoto if I could have a word before you leave."

Mikoto nodded as everyone else filed out the room.

"First off how was your counselling session this morning?"

"It was alright, she really just wanted to see where I was so she could plan our next session" she answered.

"Good good, it's just with you going after Fouquet" he trailed off.

Mikoto sighed "my main priority is to make sure my friends are safe and the easiest way to do that is to take out Fouquet" she turned to leave, "don't worry I'll only knock her out, what happens to her after that is none of my concern."

Osmond was both happy and relieved, despite it not being very long since the incident with Mott she was showing that she was trying to change.

Walking outside she saw the other's sitting in a horse drawn cart waiting.

Walking over to them Mikoto told them she would fly with Sylphid.

Tabitha nodded whilst everyone else tried asking why.

Getting on Sylphid they waited for the cart to leave academy grounds before following.

There was something Mikoto wanted to check and she couldn't do that from the ground.

10 minutes later she saw it, the giant earth mound left over by the golem yesterday.

5 minutes after that they landed.

"Through those trees is the shack Fouquet was last seen" whispered Longville the others nodded and quietly made their way in that direction.

Saito quietly snuck towards the shack and peered into the window.

"It's just an old coal burning shack" complained Kirche.

"It could be camouflage" muttered Louise.

"No one's there" called Saito a moment later.

Louise and Kirche breathed out a sigh of relief before they all made their way over to him.

Tabitha scanned the shack with her magic to make sure there weren't any traps before walking in quickly followed by Kirche and Saito.

"I'll stand guard outside" called Louise.

"Alright thanks" called Saito entering the shack.

"Then I will scout the surroundings" said Longville before leaving.

Mikoto attached some iron sand onto her shoes to keep track of her.

The only thing left to do now was wait for the golem to show up.

Mikoto and Louise heard their shouts of disbelief and Mikoto guessed they'd found the staff of destruction.

Seeing the ground move Mikoto quickly grabbed Louise and jumped back.

"W-What are you" Louise didn't get a chance to finish as a massive golem formed in front of them.

Louise screamed whilst Mikoto intercepted the golem's arm heading for the shack with her iron sand.

Saito, Kirche and Tabitha rushed out of the shack carrying the staff of destruction.

"Tabitha take everyone and go" Mikoto commanded.

Tabitha looked worried, "what about you?"

"I have a hunk of rock to take care of" she answered blocking a massive foot that was trying to crush them.

Tabitha nodded and called Sylphid.

"B-But" Louise tried to protest but Mikoto interupted, "your element."

"Huh?"

"When we get back to the academy I'll tell you your element but right now I need you to do as I say and keep whatever's in that box safe."

Louise nodded and climbed on Sylphid who then took off.

Now they were out of the way Mikoto could finally fight freely.

She gathered iron sand into a spear and fired it as a railgun easily piercing straight through the golem which crumbled to the ground.

Now the golem was out of the way she gathered iron sand around Fouquet's legs and torso pinning her arms to her body lifting her into the clearing.

Mikoto gestured for them to land and they quickly dismounted.

"M-Mikoto what are you doing, that's Miss Longville" shouted Louise.

"Longville is Fouquet" answered Mikoto.

"What?" Louise asked in disbelief.

Longville grit her teeth "how did you know?"

The others were shocked but Mikoto counted it with a question, "why did you go to all the trouble of bringing us here?"

Longville turned away not willing to answer.

"You went to all the trouble of stealing whatever's in that box, you could've gotten away easily but you came back and led us straight to it, why?"

Mikoto narrowed her eyes when Longville didn't answer.

"Kirche, the box" she demanded holding out her hand.

Kirche not really understanding what was going on passed it over.

Mikoto put it on the ground and opened it relieving a green metal cylinder.

Taking it out the box she examined it vaguely hearing Kirche say it didn't look like any staff they'd seen before.

"That's because it's not" Mikoto interrupted.

"What?" demanded Longville.

"What do you mean?" asked Kirche.

"This" she showed them the cylinder "is not a magic staff in fact there is nothing magical about it."

"If it's not a magic staff then what is it?" asked Saito.

"It's a rocket launcher."

Saito's eyes widened "t-then?"

Mikoto nodded passing it to him, "an M-72 LAW" he muttered as his runes glowed.

"I get it now, you didn't know how to use it so decided to lure people from the academy in the hopes they'd know" said Mikoto.

Longville grit her teeth but said nothing.

Mikoto nodded and a flash and crack later Longville was unconscious in the back of the cart ready to be transported back to the academy.

Mikoto didn't care about Longville as long as her friends were safe that was all that mattered.

* * *

Back at the academy after turning Longville over to the palace guards that arrived to retrieve Fouquet they gathered in Osmonds office.

"Well now that Fouquet has been arrested and the staff of destruction back in the vault that puts an end to that matter" began Osmond "you are all guests of honour at tonight's banquet".

"The palace thinks very highly of this and I'm sure they'll reward all three of you"

Kirche's eyes lit up "a reward from a palace, amazing."

Tabitha's eyebrows furrowed whilst Louise spoke out, "but that means that Mikoto and Saito..."

Osmond looked down "unfortunately since they're not nobles."

"I see" muttered Louise.

"Don't care" said Mikoto.

"I don't care about that either instead I'd like to ask you something" said Saito.

Osmond nodded "very well but before that, Mikoto how did you know that Longville was Fouquet?"

"Fouquet managed to infiltrate the academy despite palace guards stationed at the entrance and no one was seen flying over the wall, as your secretary she knew the staff of destruction was within the vault, her voice sounded similar to Fouquets, her drawing was perfect despite having never seen Fouquet before, she got Fouquet's location from eye witnesses but that shack was in the middle of nowhere with no one else around, the remains of the first golem was five minutes by cart away from Fouquet's alleged location and shed disappeared when we were attacked by another golem."

No one knew what to say, Fouquet's identity seemed so obvious when Mikoto put it like that.

Osmond cleared his throat with a light blush on his face, "I see, well that was all, you're dismissed."

The three mages bowed before leaving.

Mikoto followed Tabitha whilst Kirche exclaimed that she was going to dress up really nicely for the dance.

At the bottom of the stairs she turned to Louise, "Valière."

"Yes."

"Your element."

Louise immediately perked up and Kirche was interested as well, Tabitha slightly less so.

"I don't know what it's called but I can tell you what it does."

Louise nodded.

"Your magic rips reality apart."

"What do you mean?" asked Louise not understanding.

"Most magic here involves linking different elements together, yours does the opposite."

"Huh" Louise tilted her head still not understanding.

Mikoto decided to take a different approach, "what do the towers outside represent?"

"The magic elements" replied Louise instantly.

Mikoto nodded, "four are connected to the main tower one is not."

Louise nodded following.

"Your element is the one that isn't connected."

Louise's eyes widened in surprise.

"Hold on a minute your saying Louise's element is void?" interrupted Kirche full of disbelief.

"Yes" replied Mikoto as she started walking again.

"Y-You're sure" pressed Louise as she rushed after her.

"One hundred percent" replied Mikoto as she and Tabitha walked outside to kill time before the dance.

Louise couldn't stop smiling.

Now she knew what her element was all the explosions suddenly made sense but most importantly she wasn't a zero any more.

* * *

At the dance her great mood hadn't wavered and she even invited Saito to dance.

All the while Mikoto in her normal clothes was with Tabitha at the buffet table watching Tabitha cut a massive slice of beef before putting it on her plate.

They sat with their food at one of the tables pushed to the side of the room and ate.

"Tabitha" Mikoto spoke up after a few minutes.

She looked up from her steak.

"Are you alright?"

Tabitha nodded before tilting her head.

"It's just when I told Louise her element was void you flinched" she muttered lowly so no one else could hear them.

Tabitha looked surprised before looking down sadly.

"Valière isn't the first void mage you've encountered is she?" it was more a statement than a question.

Tabitha shook her head.

Mikoto nodded "I won't pry but if you ever want to talk about it..."

Tabitha smiled slightly in gratitude, "thank you."

Mikoto smiled back and they continued with their meal.

* * *

 **Don't forget to review and if you spot any spelling mistakes or if something doesn't make sense let me know.**

 **Till next time.**


	12. Louise's inner Kuroko

Summer Vacation.

Tabitha was going home and Kirche was going with her.

Unfortunately for Mikoto she was Louise familiar and therefore had to stay behind and 'protect her'.

She helped load Kirche's luggage onto the carriage before saying goodbye and watched as the carriage left academy grounds.

Quickly running up to the top of the main tower she kept watching until it had completely disappeared.

It was going to be a long two weeks without Tabitha around.

She could already hear Louise yelling at Saito for doing god know what and immediately missed the calmness Tabitha brought.

She flinched slightly when an explosion rocked the courtyard and silently cursed.

Even after all this time she still flinches at loud noises.

* * *

It was night and she was heading back to Tabitha's room when she encountered Louise.

Mikoto immediately knew something was wrong.

"Valière?" asked Mikoto cautiously, something about Louise's flushed face felt very familiar.

"Mikoto" she whispered dazed before launching herself at her.

Mikoto easily dodged the sloppy attack.

Louise had tears in her eye as Mikoto kept dodging her charges.

"Idiot Mikoto, how could you leave me alone for so long I missed you and now you won't even hug me" she complained, "Mikoto you idiot, idiot."

"You can't be serious" muttered Mikoto.

"I am serious, very serious, I love you Mikoto."

Mikoto grimaced whilst Montmorancy peered round the corner, "oh no, I knew it."

Mikoto disappeared in a surprising burst of speed, grabbing Montmorancy's shirt and slamming her against the wall.

"What did you do!"

Montmorancy gulped and quickly told Mikoto she spiked Guiche's drink with a love potion and Louise drunk it instead.

Mikoto growled lowly and quickly dodged another of Louise's attempts at hugging her.

"Mikoto stop flirting with other woman, you were gonna kiss her weren't you" shouted Louise crying.

Mikoto glared venomously at Montmorancy, "change her back!"

Monmorancy gulped, "You'll have to wait for it to wear off."

"How long?"

"Anything from a month to a year, maybe longer" he voice quietened as lightning arched around Mikoto.

Louise charged at her again but a flash later she was on the floor, unconscious and slightly burned.

Montmorancy flinched and started sweating bullets as she stared into Mikoto's eyes promising certain death unless she came up with a solution right now.

"W-Wait" she stuttered, "I can create an antidote."

"Go on."

"I don't have the ingredients here b-but if you can get a water spirit tear t-then I can reverse the effects."

"Tomorrow you, me, Saito and Grammont will get this tear and you will turn her back is that clear" growled Mikoto.

"M-Me as well?" she stuttered.

"You caused this, you will fix it" and with that Mikoto picked up Louise and headed towards her room.

Placing Louise in her bed she quickly left, not wanting to be around when she woke up.

Bumping into Saito on her way to Tabitha's room she quickly warned him about what Montmorancy had done and the trip they were taking tomorrow.

Walking into Tabitha's room she locked the door behind her and sighed.

She missed the Tabitha's calm and quiet nature that helped with her stress.

Closing the curtains and changing into the nightclothes Tabitha had kindly bought her not long after she first arrived, she quickly got into bed.

She fell asleep knowing tomorrow was going to be a nightmare.

* * *

The next morning found Mikoto glaring at a horse whilst dodging Louise's attempts at physical contact.

Mikoto knew the effect she had on animals and silently cursed this society for not having other methods of transportation.

"I'll run" exclaimed Mikoto as she zapped Louise and dumped her on Saito.

"Are you sure? It's a long way to Lake Lagdorian" asked Montmorancy.

"Lets go" growled Mikoto angrily not in the mood to deal with anyone.

Monmorancy gulped and quickly galloped away followed by Guiche calling for her to wait up, then Saito with Louise and finally Mikoto who was using her ability to create small explosions beneath her feet propelling her forward.

They arrived at the flooded town the lake was located in around noon and Monmorancy said the spirit would only appear at night.

So Mikoto said they'd wait and no one protested knowing how bad a mood she was in.

* * *

Hours later the sun was nearly set and Monmorancy went about contacting the spirit.

Not long after she'd sent her familiar into the lake with a drop of her blood a fountain appeared before them quickly taking on the form of a giant water version of Montmorancy.

When she asked to have a piece of the water spirit she was refused.

"Is there anything we could do in exchange for the tear?" Mikoto spoke up because for her failure was not an option.

"You would do anything?" asked the water spirit.

"So long as it is within my power" Mikoto answered.

"We are to occupied increasing the water to drive away some of your kind attacking us, we desire to be rid of them" stated the spirit.

"Consider it done" answered Mikoto walking away.

"W-Wait I don't want to be involved in a fight" complained Montmorancy.

Mikoto gave her the coldest glare yet "yeah, well I don't want Valière clinging to me stating she loves me."

Monmorancy flinched and stayed silent.

Guiche and Saito also withered under her glare.

Turning away from them Mikoto climbed up a tree with full view of the lake and waited.

* * *

Around an hour later Mikoto watched as two cloaked people approached the lake.

Quietly climbing down she silenced her companions and staying behind the tree line quietly closing the distance between her and her targets.

It was only when she was approximately 70 meters away she spotted a very familiar looking staff.

Smiling slightly she walked out of the forest and towards the two figures, ignoring the companions protests.

She didn't bother hiding her presence and created an orb of light allowing them to easily see her.

"Mikoto?" said Kirche in surprise.

"Yo" she replied.

"What are you doing here?" she asked lowering her hood, Tabitha doing the same.

"Trying to get a spirit tear so Montmorancy can undo the effects of a love potion Louise drunk" said Mikoto flatly as Saito, Montmorancy, Guiche and Louise walked out from behind the tree line.

"Mikoto my love" exclaimed Louise as she charged again.

Mikoto growled before grabbing Louise and tossing her into the overflown lake.

Kirche laughed whilst Mikoto glared at Montmorancy again.

"To get the tear we were asked to stop the attacks" Mikoto explained.

"How troublesome we need to defeat the water spirit for Tabitha to keep face" Kirche muttered.

"What do you mean?" asked Saito.

"T-That's because Tabitha's family asked her to, t-the water keeps rising every day and it's damaging her families territory" answered Kirche nervously.

"So you have you own reasons for this, what a problem" commented Guiche.

"Montmorancy summon the spirit again, I'm gonna ask why they're flooding the lake" commanded Mikoto.

"R-Right."

A few minutes later the water spirit had been summoned and Mikoto asked her question.

Turns out a group of mages stole their treasure and by flooding the world they'd get it back.

"Talk about a long term plan" muttered Saito.

"It can't be helped spirits are immortal so their sense of time differs from ours" answered Montmorancy.

"In that case I'll bring your treasure back to you someday, what's it called and who stole it?" proclaimed Mikoto surprising everyone.

"Give up Mikoto, no one's going to believe a promise made by a random stranger who just showed up" sighed Guiche.

"We believe, the treasure is Andvarti's ring and one of the people who stole it was called Cromwell, we know nothing else" said the spirit.

"W-Why?" asked Guiche.

"A man with angel wings kept an oath to us in the distant past, you have the same aura he did so we are willing to believe" stated the water spirit producing a tear.

"Dark Matter" muttered Mikoto quietly before turning to Tabitha when she muttered she owed her.

"In that case can I spend summer vacation at your place?" asked Mikoto, Louise wasn't awake so she couldn't protest and besides Mikoto didn't want to be around when she returned to normal.

Tabitha nodded.

The two groups said their goodbye's and Mikoto followed Tabitha and Kirche to where Sylphid was waiting and after a quick cuddle with a very happy dragon they flew back to Tabitha's home to report their success.


	13. Tabitha's Truth

The flight back to Tabitha's was peaceful.

Mikoto felt completely at ease with the wind brushing against her face, she loved flying and the feeling of freedom it brought.

"We're here" announced Kirche all too soon as Sylphid started her decent.

Mikoto watched as they approached Tabitha's manor.

Gently touching down Sylphid lowered herself enabling her passengers to climb off.

"Come" said Tabitha walking to the door.

After quickly petting Sylphid, Mikoto followed behind Kirche.

"Welcome back Lady Charlotte, Miss Zerbst, I take it the mission was a success" bowed an elderly man.

Tabitha nodded.

Mikoto could clearly see the relief in his eyes, he obviously cared a lot about Tabitha.

Those same eyes quickly locked onto hers.

"Are you another of Lady Charlotte's friends?" he asked tilting his head slightly.

"Yes, my name is Mikoto Misaka it's a pleasure to meet you" she bowed slightly.

"I am Peruculan the butler of the Orleans family, it's nice to see Lady Charlotte has such reliable friends" he smiled, "please continue taking care of her."

Following Peruculan into a reception room with two sofa's and coffee table, Tabitha quickly excused herself whilst Kirche sat down with a sad sigh.

Sitting opposite her Mikoto waited acutely aware of how quiet it was.

It was almost as if they were the only ones here but Tabitha had definitely gone to see someone.

It wasn't long until Peruculan came back with tea.

"Thank you" she muttered taking a sip.

"Darjeeling" she muttered smiling slightly in nostalgia.

Both Kirche and Peruculan looked surprised.

"Indeed that is Darjeeling tea imported from Albion" said Peruculan.

"I didn't know Gallia imported tea" said Kirche taking a sip of her own.

"Amazing, I've never tasted such a delicious tea before."

"Only the best for Lady Charlotte's friends" smiled Peruculan.

"I take it Charlotte is Tabitha's real name" Mikoto asked Kirche.

She placed her tea down, "yes."

Mikoto nodded and internally debated what to say next.

To pry or not to pry.

"Tabitha's a member of Gallia's royal family" started Kirche before hesitating.

Mikoto nodded to show she was following.

Kirche sighed and looked to Peruculan pleadingly.

He nodded.

"Lady Charlotte's studying abroad was ordered by her uncle, the king."

Mikoto's eyes narrowed in suspicion, "why does Tabitha's uncle want her dead?"

Kirche looked to the ground whilst Peruculan stared at a painting of a man above the mantelpiece.

"Please allow me to start at the beginning."

Mikoto nodded.

"When the previous king, Lady Charlotte's grandfather passed away one of his two sons was to succeed the throne, normally it would be the older brother however Count Orleans despite being the second son was a more adept mage than his older brother Lord Joseph, furthermore he was full of charisma and talent. The palace was split over who was more worthy of the throne."

"A battle huh" Mikoto muttered.

Peruculan nodded "and in the midst of it Count Orleans was murdered in conspiracy."

Mikoto bowed her head.

"It didn't stop there, in order to rid themselves of hassle in the future those that put Joseph on the throne next went after his daughter."

Mikoto turned sharply, someone had tried to murder Tabitha.

"One evening Lady Orleans and Mistress Charlotte were invited to a banquet where Mistress Charlotte was offered a glass of water, that glass was laced with a water-magic poison that induced insanity our Lady somehow realised this and drank the potion herself."

Peruculan let out a shaky breath, "it became public knowledge and the noble responsible was convicted but..." he turned towards the door Tabitha had left from.

Mikoto nodded sadly.

Just because the noble was convicted didn't mean the Tabitha's mother was cured.

"I take it finding a cure isn't going very well."

Peruculan's downcast expression was all the answer she needed.

"Ever since that day the active and bright Lady Charlotte became someone else, she seemed to seal words and expressions within herself, also since then nobody has dared an attempt on the Mistresses life in return the palace use her potent magical powers as reason to force her into difficult tasks of which many said the chances of survival were slim."

Kirche gulped, she could practically see the anger rolling off Mikoto.

"However our Mistress was able to complete each and every unjust mission, putting her own life at risk in order to protect herself and the Lady."

"And seeing that wasn't working sent her to study in another country to essentially get rid of her whilst they decide what to do" finished Mikoto.

"Indeed" answered Peruculan.

Sighing Mikoto took another sip of tea, there was something in that story that bothered her but she'd have to ask Tabitha for confirmation.

A few minutes of silence later Tabitha reentered the room.

"Well I don't know about you but all this talking has tired me out" said Kirche standing up.

Mikoto nodded understanding what Kirche was trying to do.

"My apologies I wasn't aware we would be having an extra visitor and haven't prepared the guest room" bowed Peruculan.

"That's alright" waved off Kirche, "we can all sleep in Tabitha's room, it'll be like a sleepover."

Mikoto looked to Tabitha silently asking for permission which she gave.

"Very well then I bid you goodnight Lady Charlotte, Miss Zerbst, Miss Misaka."

Tabitha nodded whilst Kirche and Mikoto wished him goodnight and followed Tabitha out of the room.

Entering Tabitha's room both Kirche and Tabitha quickly got changed whilst Mikoto just stared at a wall.

"Mikoto are you not going to change?" asked Kirche.

"Into what?"

Kirche rummaged around in her suitcase and tossed her a white nightgown.

"You can wear that until we get you some more clothes."

Mikoto stared at it and nodded, it wasn't something she'd usually wear but it would do.

"Thanks."

After changing Kirche got into one side of Tabitha's bed and Tabitha was about to get in the other when Mikoto called her attention.

"Tabitha can I ask you something?"

She turned and nodded.

"It's about what we were talking about the night of the party" she glanced at Kirche.

"It's fine" she whispered.

"Your uncle, he's a void mage isn't he."

Kirche's eyes widened, "w-what are you saying Mikoto, there's no possible way that..." Tabitha held her hand up to silence her.

"Yes."

"And he summoned two human familiars."

Tabitha nodded.

"One had strange runes and the other an even stranger ability."

She clenched her fists and nodded again.

"The one with the strange ability what do they look like?"

"Woman, tall, long red-brown hair, shoots green beams that pierce anything..."

Mikoto rubbed her temple, "Meltdowner."

"You know her?" asked Kirche.

Mikoto nodded, "she's a level 5 esper who hates mages and me."

"Level 5 was the power of a 1 man army right?"

Mikoto nodded.

"And she hates you?"

"Wants me dead is more like it."

"Fight?" asked Tabitha.

"Yeah I'll fight her, it'll be to the death mind you."

Tabitha grabbed Mikoto's sleeve and looked into her eyes.

"Live."

"I'll do my best."

Tabitha shook her head and tightened her grip.

"Don't die."


	14. Mission

2 weeks passed quickly and Mikoto, Tabitha and Kirche returned to Tristain Academy of Magic.

They returned around noon but Mikoto hadn't seen either Louise or Saito and it was getting late. When asked, Montmorency informed her Louise was back to normal but seeing is believing after all.

Knocking on Louise's door Saito quickly answered and invited her in. When she and Louise made eye contact, Louise turned beet red and tried to explode her. Mikoto easily dodged whilst breathing an internal sigh of relief. She preferred this to pervert Louise.

"Good to see you're back to normal."

"S-SHUT UP STUPID DOG, I can't believe I... to her."

Whilst Louise had a mental breakdown, Mikoto announced her retirement for the night.

"Wait, did you just come here to make sure Louise was back to normal?" asked Saito.

"Yep." replied Mikoto reaching for the door handle.

Spinning back around she open fired at the cloaked figure who'd just opened the window. It passed by inches away from their face destroying part of their hood. For several second's no one moved. Slowly Mikoto lowered her arm and Henrietta took it as permission to enter.

"P-Princess?" stuttered Louise.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed dangerously and before anyone could react she crossed the room and slapped her.

"W-WHAT ARE YOU-"

"Quiet." snapped Mikoto.

Louise flinched.

"I could've killed you just now, at the very least you would've been severely injured."

Henrietta flinched, her face already deathly pale.

"You are very lucky that was just a warning shot."

"I-I just-" Henrietta tried to inject.

"You wanted to see Vallière, but there are other, much safer ways of infiltrating a school. Like maybe wearing the school uniform and tying your hair back."

Henrietta flinched again, she did recall Mikoto saying that last time she visited. A full minute of silence passed before Mikoto announced she was going to bed and walked out, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

Walking to Tabitha's room Mikoto tried to keep her anger in check.

She was angry at Henrietta for doing something so foolish, but was angrier at herself for nearly killing her.

Had she not been in a good mood before entering Louise's room Henrietta would be dead.

Stopping outside Tabitha's room she hesitated slightly before entering. She sat on her bed and clasped her hands together. She felt Tabitha's gaze, immensely thankful Tabitha didn't try approaching her. She needed an outlet for her anger that didn't involve blasting something. Cursing loudly she starting a series of push ups, channeling her anger into the exercise. Over an hour passed before she collapsed to the ground.

"What happened?" asked Tabitha handing her a cup of water.

"Henrietta appeared at Vallière's window wearing a hooded cloak and I attacked her. She's fine, shaken up but fine."

Tabitha nodded and helped her up. Deciding she'd take a bath in the morning, Mikoto got changed and slipped into bed feeling a lot better.

* * *

Waking up early, Mikoto grabbed some clothes and set off towards the girls baths.

Returning to Tabitha's room she encountered Saito who informed her Henrietta requested he and Louise travel to Albion and retrieve a letter from Prince Wales. After asking for more details she concluded Henrietta wanted to send Louise and Saito to the edge of a warzone to retrieve a letter from the losing side.

She sighed, knowing Louise had agreed without understanding or considering anything about the mission.

He added that he, Louise and Guiche, who'd been eavesdropping, were leaving tomorrow morning from the main gate at 6:30am. Louise might not have wanted her to come but he did.

Mikoto reassured him she'd be there and left.

* * *

Louise did not look happy when Mikoto, Tabitha, Kirche and Sylphid turned up at the front gate.

She would just have to deal, Tabitha had combat experience and Kirche could keep a level head.

Despite Louise's complaints Mikoto was of the firm opinion she was the one that shouldn't be coming. Even Grammont would have been preferable and he was one of the biggest cowards she'd ever met.

The only reason she was still coming was because Henrietta assigned this mission to her and Saito. Which brought Henrietta's motives into question. Had it been her she would never have even considered sending her best friend into a war zone; especially without any information, training, or even substantial control over their ability.

All Louise had was her blind loyalty to Henrietta.

Still, since she'd decided to send a naive, unprepared school girl with no control whatsoever, a boy with no formal training or real combat experience and the mage who'd lost to said boy, it implied she didn't trust her own soldiers which bought about a whole new set of complications.

Even so she couldn't help but grimace at the mission line-up. Had she assigned this mission two people at most would be going. Currently 6 people, 1 dragon and 1 giant mole were partaking.

Granted she'd chosen 2 of those people and the dragon but only because Saito and Guiche couldn't defend themselves, and Louise's mouth was almost guarantied to get them in trouble. Also who knew when a dragon would come in handy, especially considering they were traveling to the flying continent of Albion.

She glanced to her right as her radar picked up someone in the sky just before a blast of wind knocked the mole off Louise.

From what Saito had said it should've been just him, Louise and Guiche. So who was this new person? Mikoto watched as a griffin landed a few feet away and an older man dismounted.

"I am Captain of the Griffin Knights; Viscount Wardes, Lady Henrietta has asked me to accompany you on this trip."

"Where's your proof?" demanded Mikoto, stepping between him and Louise preventing his approach.

"Please stand aside, I wish to see my fiancé." he requested but Mikoto could see slight frustration in his eyes.

"F-Fiancé!" cried Kirche, Saito and Guiche.

"Show me proof that Henrietta sent you."

Mikoto didn't know this man and it set her on edge, especially with Henrietta's apparent lack of trust in her soldiers. If he was allowed to come he could betray them at any given moment and that wasn't a risk any trained soldier was willing to take.

"Stop it Mikoto!" Louise pushed past her to get to Wardes.

Mikoto's eyes narrowed.

"How dare you talk to Viscount Wardes like that, apologise immediately!"

Mikoto ignored her. "Your proof."

She knew she was creating unease among the group. They were being far too casual about this mission, and far too trusting of someone whose only proof of assignment was his position.

"As I already informed you, I am the Captain of Griffon Knights..."

"I don't care. If you can't show me definitive proof Henrietta sent you, then I will consider you an enemy and cut you down accordingly."

"Isn't that going a bit far?" asked Kriche as everyone else stared at Mikoto in shock.

"Not when Henrietta doesn't trust her own soldiers," Mikoto growled.

"What do you mean?" Guiche's question was so quiet Mikoto almost didn't hear it, her eyes snapped to his, before passing over everyone else present.

"After thinking over Henrietta's actions in regards to this mission, that is the conclusion I came to."

Her eyes never once left Wardes's as she spoke and so caught the momentary panic in them.

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION THE PRINCESS LIKE THAT! YOU'RE JUST A LOWLY FAMILIAR! HOW WOULD YOU KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS MISSION!"

Mikoto held up a hand stopping Louise's rant.

"This is a retrieval mission. We're to go to Albion, retrieve a letter from Prince Wales and come back with no one the wiser. Ideally, this mission would be assigned to someone who specialised in reconnaissance as well as having training and experience in combat and stealth. Yet Henrietta has assigned this mission to you, Vallière. You are a heavy hitter, specialising in wide area destruction. Whilst I do not doubt your magic could be invaluable against an army, due to the shortsightedness of not only your teachers but magical society as a whole, you have never received proper instruction and are therefore limited to explosions. What I'm saying is your current skill set is not suited to this mission, so why was it assigned to you?"

She had not needed her own experience as a military commander to understand that assigning this mission to Louise was, on the surface, a very bad decision.

"Henrietta is the Crown Princess of Tristain and has an entire army at her beck and call; she's also well respected in both the magical and non magical communities. Instead of sending one of her trained soldiers though, she chose you, Vallière. Considering how unsuited you are to this particular mission, you have to ask, why did Henrietta chose you? What do you have that Henrietta's entire army doesn't?"

Mikoto let her words sink in, she needed them to start thinking instead of taking things at face value.

"So are you saying Princess Henrietta trusts Louise more than her own army?" asked Kirche.

Mikoto glanced at her and nodded.

"It implies spies and possibly traitors. Also," she turned back to the disgruntled knight. "Wardes; you've failed to provide proof of assignment, becoming defensive and attempting to dodge the question. At the very least I cannot allow you on this mission."

"W-What are you saying?" Louise stuttered.

"It is possible Henrietta assigned him to this mission. However, if that were the case, you should have received prior notification and he should have proof of assignment. It is also possible he's a spy and a traitor, who upon hearing of the mission came here to ensure its failure. Wardes is an unknown and therefore a risk to the missions success."

Mikoto seeing the indecision on Louise's face continued.

"Wardes is not essential to this mission and failure results in fighting unaided in the upcoming war."

"B-But..." Louise trailed off.

Mikoto clenched her fists, this girl was really testing her patience.

"Personal feelings have no place on missions. Grow up or stay behind."

Louise flinched and bowed her head.

Slowly turning, she faced Wardes.

"I-I'm sorry Viscount b-but you can't accompany us."

* * *

 **Sorry for the wait I was busy with Uni among other things.**

 **Merry Christmas :)**


	15. Reconquista

Wardes was following them. It was fine. Mikoto would deal with him once they'd reached La Rochelle. Until then she'd continue keeping watch for more immediate threats.

They arrived at sundown and whilst Tabitha led everyone to their accommodation, Mikoto left under the pretense of scouting. Casually slipping down an alleyway, she pulled on her hoodie and headed in the direction Wardes landed. His title meant he was strong and competent so striking head on wasn't an option. She trailed him via rooftops until he checked himself into a hotel. He may be a Captain but his stealth was nonexistent. She kept watch and at exactly 10pm he left his hotel to wander the streets. Stopping only to speak to a few people before continuing.

He was searching for them. Despite their group they'd only received a few strange looks. But now Wardes was actively drawing attention towards them. Any idiot could see he was a high ranking mage given his clothes, wand/sword and griffon. They'd realise he was a member of the Griffon Knights would start asking questions. Wardes was jeopardising their entire mission, that alone was reason enough to eliminate him. She frowned when she recalled her counsellor saying people were innocent until proven guilty.

She'd realised he'd noticed when he stepped down an alleyway. So she struck low to the front, knocking him unconscious. She gently lowered him to the ground and waited. 10 seconds later, she was satisfied no one was coming to investigate. Mikoto quickly rummaged inside his pockets. Searching for proof of treachery. She discovered some letters and quickly went through them. The first was a reply from Fouquet agreeing to meet him outside a nearby hotel. The second was a letter to the Leader of Reconquista, Cromwell about killing Prince Wales, obtaining Louise's void magic and retrieving Henrietta's letter.

Mikoto smiled. She was right. Wardes was a traitor. Even better she now had a lead on Cromwell. Although she'd need to find information about Reconquista.

Pocketing the letters, she killed Wardes and destroyed his body using iron sand. Before rushing off to meet with Fouquet. She'd spared her once but this time was under no such obligation.

* * *

The mages here really had no concept of stealth. Fouquet was wearing a black cloak, hidden in the shadows of an alleyway. Only she'd left some of her light green hair intentionally exposed. Wasting no time landing behind her, Mikoto pierced her heart with an iron sand sword and watched silently as Fouquet only managed to turn her head.

"Y-You-" was all she could say before she collapsed. Dead. Her clothes were also searched but she only had the letter from Wardes requesting to meet her. Her body was also destroyed.

With her work done Mikoto headed back to the hotel idly wandering if the restaurant was still open.

* * *

Louise glared at Mikoto throughout breakfast. She'd already demanded what had taken so long. Mikoto simply answered 'scouting takes time'. Everyone else wisely stayed out of it.

To get away Mikoto and Tabitha spent the entire day in the library. Mikoto decided to memorise the layout of both Tristain and Albion. You never know when when information like that would come in handy.

"Did you kill someone?"

Tabitha's voice was so quiet she almost didn't hear her. Mikoto glanced at her but her eyes only held cold indifference despite her tone being slightly curios. Mikoto nodded and Tabitha returned to her book. It was nice having someone that understood.

* * *

Mikoto had just finished a novel when Kirche informed them it was boarding time.

"You're late." growled Louise and they approached them in front of the ship.

"Has the ship left?" countered Mikoto grabbing a few bags from Saito.

She still couldn't believe they were using actual ships and not something more aerodynamic. Louise huffed and they quickly boarded. After paying for two rooms they sat in the larger discussing their next move. Well Mikoto, Tabitha, Kirche and Saito tried to plan whilst Louise and Guiche decided to improvise. It didn't help, Louise refused to diverge the meeting place. Therefore Mikoto couldn't plan in conjunction with the potential battle field. More proof Henrietta only explicitly trusted Louise.

* * *

At exactly 8am they docked at Newcastle. After departing they mounted Sylphid, who was forced carry Guiche's mole, and departed towards the meeting point.

A white chapel on the outskirts of Newcastle was where Sylphid dropped the mole, much to his horror, before landing. Mikoto called attention to herself before he caused a scene.

"Only 3 people maximum will enter the chapel. Vallière, Myself and Saito."

Everyone nodded and Saito looked surprised but happy to be included.

"I will enter first, followed by Vallière and then Saito. Everyone else, be ready."

Mikoto confidently entered. Immediately taking noting the soldiers and possible escape routs.

"We are emissaries from Tristain here to see Prince Wales." she announced.

She could feel Louise gripping her shirt, though her eyes were trained on the approaching soldier.

"An emissary from Tristain? Why not try a better lie? Nobody from that country would know this location."

Mikoto's eyes shone in realisation but Louise pushed passed.

"I heard it from Henrietta! I have no need for any of you. Where is Prince Wales!" she flung her arm outward in front of Mikoto.

Mikoto wanted to strangle Louise. What kind of response did she expect! These guys were at war. Then she comes in, insults them and demands to see their leader.

"That ring?" whispered the soldier Mikoto was 85% sure was Prince Wales.

It was only when her pulled off his glove revealing another ring was she certain.

"Now put forth the ring."

Louise hesitated but Mikoto nudged her forward. A rainbow appeared between the two rings.

"What's going on?" whispered Louise.

"This is the Ruby of Wind that has been passed down through the Albanian royal family, and that is the Ruby of Water. Wind and Water together create a rainbow. A rainbow across the royal family."

"They do?" asked Saito turning to Mikoto who shrugged. This was news to her. Then again they were magic rings.

The man removed his helmet.

"I apologise emissaries. I am the Prince of Albion, Wales Tudor. Please follow me." He led them towards the altar.

"Saito inform those outside of the situation and invite them in."

He nodded whilst Mikoto and Louise followed Wales down a secret passageway and into an underground city. they followed him into a house where Louise passed him the missive from Henrietta. Mikoto frowned at the sad acceptance covering his face once he'd finished reading, and watched silently as he passed the requested letter to Louise.

"Prince Wales, can I ask you something?" asked Louise.

"Please."

"Did Lady Henrietta suggest you go into exile."

"Unlikely. Henrietta's not that type of person." answered Mikoto in Wales's steed.

"I believe that is a love letter." Mikoto nodded to the letter Louise was holding.

"Whilst the letter we delivered requested you come to Tristain."

Wales picked up the letter and turned around.

"Miss Vallière, Miss Misaka. It's stepping out of bounds for emissaries to try and guess what's in a missive."

"You didn't deny it."

Wales sighed.

"This is not merely a war between the royal family and the nobility. No, those pulling the strings of the nobility is the Reconquista."

"The Reconquista?" asked Louise as Mikoto's eyes narrowed.

"The nobles are merely their puppets and I've only recently discovered their existence."

"Impossible." whispered Louise.

"During my scouting at La Rochelle I encountered a Reconquista operative." informed Mikoto.

"What?" hissed both Louise and Wales.

"Both him and his partner have been eliminated."

"Did you find out what they wanted?" asked Wales.

"The letter. Your death, Prince Wales. And your magic, Vallière."

"M-Me?" stuttered Louise.

Mikoto nodded and Wales frowned.

"As the Prince of Albion I must protect this country. Even if it cost me my life. Please tell that to Henrietta."

"What about a tactical retreat." suggested Mikoto.

"Tactical retreat?"

"The royal family has all but lost this battle, if you continue death is certain. However by retreating to Tristain you can regroup and form a plan to retake Albion. Also I'm sure any information you possess on Reconquista will be beneficial to both Tristain and Germania. So the alliance is still a possibility."

"Lose the battle to win the war. Is that what you are saying?"

Mikoto nodded.

"I'm afraid I cannot. My pride as an Albion Prince demands I stay."

"Then you are a coward Wales Tudor."

"Mikoto!"

"You have given up and are taking the easy way out."

Prince Wales looked very taken aback.

"I've noticed most mages here place their pride above their lives, that is unacceptable. To complete the mission no matter the personal cost. That is what it means to be a soldier. So Wales Tudor, what is your mission?"

* * *

Mikoto felt distinctly happy as she, Louise and Wales exited the underground city. She was now working outside mission parameters. That was what missions were all about. You were given a task to complete and made judgment calls depending on certain circumstances. Providing it benefited your side, going above and beyond mission parameters was to be encouraged. At least that's what she believed. It didn't hurt that Prince Wales now had a healthy amount of respect for her.

"This is Prince Wales Tudor. He and his men have agreed to a tactical retreat and will be returning with us to Tristain."

Her comrades glanced at one another but didn't protest.

"How are we transporting them?" asked Guiche.

"Wales where can we procure a ship?"

"T-There is a military port in Newcastle, but it is tightly guarded."

"Not a problem. Now, how to move 800 soldiers onto this ship without anyone the wiser. Thoughts."

Kirche suggested Sylphid carry them, but Tabitha objected saying they'd be seen.

Guiche suggested walking, but Saito said it was too far.

"You already have a plan, don't you?" whispered Wales and Mikoto nodded.

"So why did you...?"

"Independent thinking."

Seeing they weren't getting anywhere and they were pressed for time Mikoto gave them her solution.

"I propose Tabitha, Sylphid, Guiche, the mole, Wales two of his men and I will procure the ship. We will re-dock below the cloud line. Grammont, your mole will then dig towards the Ruby of Water in Vallière's possession. The soldiers will travel through the hole and onto the ship. Kirche you will board last. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Wales recruit two men that can fly a ship. Tabitha prepare Sylphid. Grammont grab your mole and hover by the entrance. Kirche, Vallière remember personal feelings have no place on missions. So don't antagonise each other. Your rivalry can wait till after our debrief."

They gulped and nodded.

"This is William Anderson and Martin Smith." introduced Wales.

"Mikoto Misaka, I'm sure Wales has already briefed you. Good, take off your armor."

"Huh?"

"If you leave here wearing that armor we'll be spotted immediately. This location would be compromised and your comrades killed."

William and Martin couldn't shed their armor fast enough.

Mikoto passed her hoodie to Wales.

"You are too recognisable."

He nodded and took the hoodie before following Mikoto outside.

"Tabitha, up front. William your next. Now Wales. Martin. Grammont. Sylphid, the mole."

Mikoto mounted behind Guiche.

"Lets go."

* * *

Per Mikoto's orders, Sylphid landed just outside of Newcastle. Mikoto ordered Wales, William and Martin to dismount and the others to stay out of sight. They were only to approach once they'd moved the ship.

Wales led them towards the military port where 4 ships were docked. Two guards per ship. Four more pacing the docks. The guard on the left of the smallest ship caught her attention. He was right on the edge and shuffling from foot to foot. A rookie.

"What now?" whispered Martin.

"Leave the guards to me." answered Mikoto already summoning her iron sand.

It rose from the edge and slammed into the back of his ankles. He fell backwards and screamed. Two of the pacers rushed to where he'd fallen whilst the others watched from the edge. Iron sand slammed into the front of all their ankles and they all plummeted. Mikoto rushed towards the ledge and sliced their bodies apart. She didn't need them flying back up. Mikoto turned back towards her now terrified companions.

"We're taking that one." she nodded towards the second smallest. Big enough to fit everyone with the least amount of air resistance.

William and Martin practically teleported on board and began departure preparations.

"Aren't you going to destroy the other ships?" asked Wales as they boarded.

"That would alert everyone."

"What if we are attacked whist my men are boarding?"

"I will handle it."

"Ma'am we are ready for departure." informed William.

"Then lets go."

"Yes Ma'am."

They departed and lowered altitude until they were completely hidden by the clouds.

"Here's fine." called Mikoto and the ship soon stopped. Two minutes later Sylphid landed on deck.

"Grammont, mole you're up." said Mikoto as Martin and William pushed the gangplank against the wall. Mikoto secured it with iron sand.

"Go Verdandi. Towards the Ruby of Water."

"Grammont follow it. Then order it back towards the Ruby of Wind." ordered Mikoto.

Guiche nodded and climbed up the hole.

Now it was a waiting game.

* * *

40 minutes later Verdandi reappeared and attacked Wales. 15 minutes after Guiche crawled back onto the ship followed by Wales's soldiers.

Mikoto kept watch on the cloud line, as one by one soldiers flooded onto the deck. Her radar activated maximum range. Eight ships circling above cloud line. She glanced back when Louise climbed on deck complaining about dirt. She was closely followed by Saito and finally Kirche.

"That's everyone." confirmed Kirche.

"Good. All non essential personnel below deck. We depart in five."

"Yes Ma'am."

Mikoto refocused on the cloud line. Calling forth a thunderstorm above the enemy ships. If they weren't gone in four minutes, she'd strike them down. She smiled slightly when they all turned back to port.

"Alright, lets go!"

"Yes Ma'am."

The ship was carefully steered away from Albion and quickly rose back through the cloud line into her thunderstorm.

"Ma'am, we can't fly through a thunderstorm!"

"Relax. This is my power." Electricity enveloped Mikoto's arm.

"Full speed ahead!" called William.

* * *

 **Happy New Year.**

 **A big thanks to everyone whose followed, favorited and reviewed.**

 **I really appreciate it.**


	16. Debrief

Henrietta could feel a headache coming on. Not 10 minutes ago had a small warship docked next to the palace, after defusing the situation with her guards the group was granted entry to the palace. She couldn't describe the happiness and relief she felt seeing Prince Wales, even if she was curious about the platoon of Albion soldiers she was now housing.

So after ordering her servants to cater to the 1000 or so soldiers she led Prince Wales and Louise's group into the throne room. Where all except one knelt.

"We are being debriefed by Princess Henrietta, not the floor. Stand up."

Mikoto's personality really was refreshing.

What was shocking was when the entire group actually obeyed.

"Louise Vallière, Saito Hiraga, Guiche Grammont, Kirche Zerbst, Tabitha and Mikoto Misaka reporting in. Mission complete, without incident," Mikoto reported snapping her out of her disbelief.

"I-I see, good work. You shall all be rewarded for your troubles," she stuttered glancing at Prince Wales, before flinching as Mikoto's cold brown eyes bore into her.

"Henrietta have you even debriefed anyone before?"

Her cheeks flushed and she lowered her gaze towards the floor. Usually the squad captains conducted the debriefs, not her.

"I see. Usually upon return from a mission, the squad leader is to report either success or failure. They are then to deliver a verbal report of what transpired, the decisions made, who made them and why. Never debrief someone when they are kneeling, they might be trying to hide something."

"Are you suggesting my subordinates are untrustworthy?"

"I know they're untrustworthy, if they were we wouldn't be here."

She grimaced, she couldn't argue against that.

"Now the debrief."

"Y-Yes please report."

"At 0615 hours I arrived at the front gate of Tristain Academy of Magic accompanied by Tabitha, her familiar Sylphid and Kirche. Despite not being assigned the mission I felt it prudent to recruit them due to their skill sets. Tabitha has a substantial amount of combat experience and Kirche is calm under pressure, whilst Sylphid is a wind dragon. However slightly before departure we were approached by one Viscount Wardes."

"Wardes?!"

"Indeed, he said you assigned him to the mission."

"Viscount Wardes offered his assistance but I refused him, due to your power and status as a former high ranking soldier I believed sending him was unnecessary and his presence would only attract unwanted attention," she explained.

"Wardes lied?" breathed Louise.

Mikoto nodded, "Regardless he failed to provide proof of assignment and after a short argument, it was decided Viscount Wardes would not be accompanying us and we departed. The trip to La Rochelle went uninterrupted, though Wardes was following us at a distance."

"Wait, Wardes was following us?!" demanded Louise and Henrietta glanced at her. Looking to the others they clearly weren't aware of this either. Though they managed to hold their tongues. Tabitha's expression didn't change, so it was possible she knew.

"Arriving at La Rochelle we received a few strange looks, though considering our group it was to be expected. Arriving at the hotel I left under the pretense of scouting, when in fact I left to confront Wardes. I observed from the rooftops as engaged people in conversation. When he started heading towards our hotel I realised he was searching for us. Not only that but he was actively drawing attention to us and compromising our mission, whilst debating what to do he turned down an alleyway off route to our hotel and I knew he'd noticed me. Thus I acted, knocking him unconscious and searching him."

"YOU KNOCKED HIM UNCONSCIOUS?!" screeched Louise. Henrietta frowned at Louise but otherwise didn't act.

"This is what I found."

She turned back to Mikoto and took the offered letters. Reading them she sucked in a sharp breath and brought a hand to her mouth in shock. This was irrefutable proof that Viscount Wardes was a traitor. Wardes had been one of her most trusted men, the Captain of the Griffon Knights. For him to be reviled a traitor made her wonder who else. Who else did she trust would inevitably betray her.

"Both Wardes and Fouquet have been eliminated."

Her eyes shot to Mikoto's, "when you say eliminated..."

"I killed them."

She leaned back and sighed. Whilst she would have preferred capturing him alive and interrogating him, she understood why Mikoto took that course of action. She wasn't happy about it but she understood.

"Y-You killed Wardes-sama?"

She turned towards Louise suddenly remembering Wardes was her fiancé.

"Louise-" she tried only to be cut off.

"YOU MONSTER! MURDERER! DEVIL! DEMON! HOW COULD YOU! H-HE WAS MY...AND YOU KILLED HIM! I'LL KILL YOU!"

Henrietta froze, this was a side of Louise she'd never seen before.

"Louise stop it!" cried Kirche holding her back from attacking Mikoto. Even Tabitha was standing in front of her with her staff raised. Mikoto on the other hand hadn't even glanced her way. Her eyes fixed solely on her.

"SHUT UP ZERBST WHAT WOULD A WHORE LIKE YOU KNOW ABOUT TRUE LOVE! PROBABLY WHY YOUR PARENTS SENT YOU AWAY, YOU'RE JUST A DISGUSTING SLUT NO ONE LOVES!"

Henrietta slammed her staff of the ground, "Enough."

She didn't shout, she didn't need to. Louise along with nearly everyone else had frozen at the power in her voice. It was something she'd been taught from a young age, she was the crown princess of Tristain and needed to be in control regardless of the situation.

Kirche had already released Louise and backed away. Hurt and shock clear on her face.

"Louise Francois le Blanc de la Vallière, how dare you speak such a way in my presence." Louise flinched and paled. "Never have I heard such disgusting language from a Tristainian noble. Not only insulting Mikoto who took out a traitor restoring Tristain's honor, but also Miss Zerbst who is studying in our country from Germania. You have my condolences in regards to former Viscound Jean-Jacques Wardes, but that does not excuse your behaviour. I am extremely disappointed, acting in such an unsightly manner in front of noble's from other countries. Embarrassing both myself and Tristain with your vulgar use of language. Even going so far as to insult one of said nobles. I shall be writing a letter to the Duke and Duchess Vallière about your behaviour, together we shall decided on the appropriate punishment. Speak like that again during this meeting and I won't hesitate to throw you out, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal princess," knelt Louise.

"Stand up! Do I make myself clear!"

"Yes princess."

Henrietta nodded and stood addressing the rest of the group.

"Lady Zerbst, Lady Tabitha and Prince Wales, please accept my most sincerest apologies for being forced to witness such a vulgar display. Especially you Lady Zerbst, for being insulted in such a manner. I assure you Louise Vallière will not be getting off lightly, as the insulted party you shall also be awarded a say in Louise Vallière's punishment. So I implore you not you not to make an international incident out of this."

Never had she been more furious with Louise. They were on the verge of war. She couldn't afford Germania refusing them aide, especially not for something as stupid as a Tristanian noble insulting one of their own.

"B-But princess-"

"Silence!"

"B-But what about Mikoto?" started Kirche, "You can't just-"

"As far as the law in concerned I am a commoner, thus my feelings are irrelevant. If I were to retaliate in any way, the law states I would be in the wrong," interrupted Mikoto. "Had Princess Henrietta apologised to me, she would be insinuating the law was wrong. If word of that got out the 'nobles' would fear she was changing the law, taking away what they believe to be their right. Before that were to happen they would act. In which case there are only 2 possible outcomes for her, either she will be forced to step down as ruler or she will be killed."

Henrietta grit her teeth and bowed her head, Mikoto was right again. Though she hadn't really thought of it like that, the main reason she hadn't apologised to Mikoto was she was more concerned about the current political situation, than the feelings of a girl who really didn't look like she cared. Mikoto had however brought up a very valid point. The law left commoners completely at the mercy of nobles, regardless of the situation the commoner was always in the wrong.

She'd have to do something about that, though she wasn't sure how yet.

"But thats-" started Kirche only for Mikoto to cut her off again.

"Kirche it's fine, really. Besides if I am to to receive an apology it will not be from Henrietta."

Understandably Kirche along with most of the room still looked upset, but Mikoto's words had quelled any animosity towards her. Her eyes widened in realisation, it seems Mikoto was more politically competent than she'd originally assumed.

"I understand. You need not worry your highness, I don't intend to start a war over a few insults," said Kirche, "though I do expect a written apology from Louise for both myself and Mikoto as well."

Louise grit her teeth but mercifully kept her mouth shut.

Henrietta nodded breathing an internal sigh of relief.

"I thank you for your generosity." Crisis averted. "Mikoto please continue with the report."

* * *

Thankfully the rest of the report progressed without interruption, and at the end she dismissed everyone except Prince Wales.

She would forever be grateful to Mikoto. Not only rescuing Prince Wales, but the revealed existence of Reconquista gave Germania a reason to aide them in the up coming war, without having to marry someone she didn't love.

Unfortunately it wasn't all good news. She'd had no idea Louise could explode like that, but Mikoto obviously did. In fact it wouldn't surprise her if Mikoto had wanted her to see that. Wanted her to see just how emotionally unstable Louise really was. She couldn't even remember the last time Louise had brought Wardes up in conversation, it must have been a few years at least. Being upset she understood. But Louise hadn't been upset with Wardes for betraying them, she'd been upset with Mikoto for killing him. In fact she'd completely disregarded proof of Wardes's treachery and verbally attacked Mikoto. It would've been magical attacked if Kirche hadn't physically held her back.

Just thinking back to that made her cringe. It seemed Louise wasn't as trustworthy as she'd originally thought. She was loyal sure, but she didn't think she could trust her not to blow up on any mission she was sent on. It was lucky she didn't blow up on this one.

Then there was the issue of their incredibly bias law which she had no idea how to fix.

"That Mikoto really is something isn't she," said Wales walking towards her.

"She certainly is," she agreed standing up and hugging him. "How about a drink as we catch up."

God knows she needed one.

"A drink would be wonderful."


	17. Choices

It was a few days after their debrief that Mikoto received her apology letter from Louise. Apparently as punishment for her outburst in front of Princess Henrietta, Louise was going to do 'community service'. In other words helping commoners do chores for 5 months.

Louise was also going to receive counselling for her mental state. Currently she had an inferiority complex hidden behind a superiority complex. It was only when Mikoto had brought it up with Osmond, and he'd called someone to evaluate her did anyone actually take any notice. How no one had realised it beforehand was beyond her.

Now though, Mikoto was reading over Tabitha's shoulder as they walked through the school grounds. Guiche was complaining about Montmorancy not believing him or something, she didn't care.

They stopped walking when Kirche spotted Saito talking to Siesta. Personally Mikoto didn't understand what Kirche was so upset about, Saito was free to hang out with whoever he wanted. Not to mention he was free to date whoever he wanted.

Though having observed him around Louise, Kirche and Siesta she'd determined that he'd be happiest with Siesta. If he decided he wanted to start dating of course.

Louise was too controlling and confrontational for a mellow guy like him. Every time she saw them together they'd always end up arguing.

As for Kirche, Saito found her figure attractive, but he was a teenage boy so that was normal. The thing was whenever she saw them together Kirche was flirting and Saito always looked really uncomfortable. Always searching around for an excuse to get away from her when it got too much.

Siesta on the other hand was ideal for him. Every time she saw them together they were happy, and were always comfortable with each other. Most importantly Siesta genuinely cared for Saito, whereas Louise and Kirche didn't. Siesta liked Saito for Saito, whilst Kirche lusted after him because he defeated a weak mage despite not having magic. As for Louise, she didn't love him. She treated him like she owned him, he wasn't a person in her eyes. Not to mention she cared far too much about appearances, unlike Saito who didn't give a crap.

"There he is cheating again!" complained Kirche as they began marching over to them.

"He can't cheat on someone he's not, nor has any intention of dating," she stated. Kirche's obsession was really getting old, and she didn't want her to destroy Saito and Siesta's relationship. If it got to that point she would interfere.

Kirche had actually turned to her in shock.

"How can you say that Mikoto? I am obviously the perfect fit for him," she folded her arms underneath her breasts, making them more pronounced.

"2 dragons!" Saito half yelled regaining their attention, and preventing Mikoto from answering.

"Yes the first one disappeared into the solar eclipse, but there was a second dragon. You see that's the one my great grandfather was on," explained Siesta.

"Really? Your serious? What happened to the other dragon?"

"It's a family heirloom and it's been enshrined somewhere. Though I've never actually seen it."

"Siesta!" Saito grabbed her hand, "can you take me to your village? I want to go!"

"O-Oh, yeah."

"Did you hear that?" whispered Kirche from behind a group of bushes, they'd hidden in for some reason.

"Yeah, hidden treasure," answered Guiche.

"Tabitha, Mikoto what do you think?" asked Kirche.

"Not interested," said Tabitha, not once having pulled her nose out of her book.

"Nor am I," said Mikoto still reading over her shoulder.

"Yeah well you can bet I'm interested," grinned Kirche, turning back to where Saito and Siesta were.

Mikoto frowned, knowing they were going to get roped along with Kirche's hare-brained idea.

* * *

Finding Saito and Siesta wasn't difficult. But Kirche decided she wanted to be dramatic so made them land a bit away, wherein both she and Guiche dismounted.

Kirche had even made them bring her salamander thing with them. No doubt Guiche's mole was following them underground as well.

Safe to say Saito wasn't impressed when they showed up, and she wasn't impressed when Kirche practically threw herself on top of him.

Before she did anything however she'd need to talk to Siesta.

They landed and one quick explanation later had them following Siesta's map to the mouth of a cave.

"Is this the cave?" asked Saito.

"Oh I'm so excited," cheered Kirche.

"Look I didn't come here to play around," glared Saito.

"Well neither did I," proclaimed Guiche, "I came with pure intentions, to find treasure so Montmorancy will think better of me."

"Oh yeah? Well it doesn't sound all that noble to me," said Kirche.

"Haha, in Albion I was a hero. Rescuing all those soldiers wouldn't have been possible had I not been there."

"Albion," frowned Saito, "wonder what they're doing now." He violently shook his head obviously trying to clear the thought from his mind, "Lets get moving."

Kirche walked in front with her salamander lighting the way, whilst Mikoto walked at the back. Her radar was active scanning the surroundings for anything dangerous. They'd been walking for about 10 minutes when Kirche started complaining.

"Geeeez, how long is this tunnel?"

Mikoto glanced behind and carefully slowed her steps so as not to alert the others. Of course Tabitha glanced back at her briefly but quickly turned back to the front. Good, she wasn't the only one aware someone was behind them.

"I don't know, no one ever comes here. Not even the villages," answered Siesta as their voices got fainter.

When they were a good distance away she turned and shot back down the tunnel, running onto the roof as she did so.

Stopping only when a torch came into view. She waited crouched on the cave's roof as the person came into view.

Blinking in surprise she let herself drop behind him, grabbing Colbert's arm when he swung his staff in her direction.

"Colbert," she greeted neutrally, "what brings you here?"

"Mikoto?" Colbert breathed clearly surprised, "I could ask you the same?"

"I asked first."

"I was searching for the ruins of the dragon, supposedly they're hidden around here somewhere."

"Sounds like we're after the same thing," said Mikoto walking in front of them, "Tabitha, Kirche, Saito, Siesta and Gramont are up ahead. Siesta has a map, apparently it's called the robe of the dragon and her great grandfather came here on it."

"Wait are you saying Siesta is someone who has blood of another world!"

Mikoto nodded.

They quickly met up with Saito's group and after a quick explanation continued on their way.

Eventually they came out on a cliff overlooking a forest inside a canyon.

"What is this?" wondered Colbert aloud.

"It's amazing," commented Kirche as they continued through the forest.

"Yes, just the place for hidden treasure," added Guiche.

"Okay so where is is?"

"According to the map it's right around here," said Colbert and they stopped and looked around.

They found what Mikoto could only describe as an air hanger.

"Good, doesn't look too hard. We should be able to use magic to open that," said Colbert examining the lock.

Mikoto however followed Tabitha to a stone tablet slightly away from the hanger.

A grave, she mentally corrected herself. In Japanese.

"Tabitha, Mikoto, whatcha looking at?" called Saito running over only to freeze at the writing on the grave. Slowly he bent down and ran his hand along the grave. "Navy Ensign Takeo Sasaki rests here in another world."

Tabitha glanced at Mikoto and she nodded confirming the unspoken question.

"Here it is, we found it!" Colbert's voice echoed out of the hanger.

Saito immediately rushed inside, whilst Mikoto and Tabitha followed at a calmer pace.

Saito had frozen just inside the hanger staring at what was most definitely not a dragon.

"A world war 2 Japanese fighter plane," mused Mikoto walking past Saito, and effectively snapping him out of his trance.

"Yes," confirmed Saito touching the plane, "it's a Zero Fighter."

"It's under a magician's spell so it'll stay stable," said Colbert inspecting it.

"To think it actually existed," said Sieata walking to stand next to Saito.

"You know, I remember the first time I saw you Siesta. It was a very strange feeling, sort of nostalgic. You see your black hair and eyes, it's your Japanese blood."

"Yes I remember the first time you addressed me Siesta," said Mikoto joining their conversation, "you called me Mikoto-san, you used a Japanese honorific."

"Japanese?" asked Siesta.

"Yes, your great grandfather, Mikoto and I all came from the same world."

Mikoto nodded when Siesta turned to her.

"Saito, Mikoto, I'm not positive but it might be possible for you to return to your world," interrupted Colbert. "2 robes of the dragon appeared during the solar eclipse, and 1 disappeared right back into it. So why couldn't this one return the same way?"

"They say my great grandfather was flying around in the sky for a long time after the other robe disappeared. He kept flying for a long time until he had to land," said Siesta.

"Of course, his timing must have been off. The solar eclipse must have ended whilst he was flying, so he couldn't return. In other words if you fly this robe into the solar eclipse you just might be able to get back to your alternate world."

"So there's a chance that I can get back?" asked Saito, his hands shaking.

Mikoto glanced at Siesta and could easily see the conflicted expression on her face.

So as everyone else began preparations for transporting the plane, she quietly called Siesta outside.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Siesta as they stopped in front of Sasaki's grave.

"Do you like Saito?" asked Mikoto knowing she was really bad at stuff like this.

"Of course I like Saito, why d'you ask?"

"I mean are you in love with him?" asked Mikoto blushing slightly.

Siesta also blushed, and stuttered out something Mikoto couldn't decipher. Eventually though she nodded shyly. "I-I think so. Do you? I-I mean are you...?"

"I am not in love with Saito."

Siesta actually breathed a sigh of relief, before adopting a look of confusion.

"Then why-"

"I'm sure you've noticed, Kirche and Louise's attempts at seducing him." Siesta pursed her lips and nodded, whilst Mikoto rubbed the back of her head awkwardly, "Well if you ever need someone to distract them or something, just let me know."

Mikoto stiffened when Siesta tackled her into a hug.

"Thank you," muttered Siesta happily as Mikoto awkwardly pat her on the back.

After a few seconds they parted.

"Now all that's left is to convince him to stay," mused Mikoto.

"Oh, that's right. Saito is leaving," Siesta whispered sadly.

Mikoto hummed, "I'll try and convince him to stay, I mean it's not like there won't be other ways back."

Siesta looked confused, "Don't you want to go back as well?"

Mikoto smiled bitterly, "No."

She turned to Tabitha as she approached, "We're leaving."

Mikoto nodded and they made their way back to the group.

"What were you talking out?" asked Kirche as they approached.

Mikoto shrugged but otherwise ignored the question.

"We're going to need some help transporting the robe back to the school," said Colbert.

"I can carry it," volunteered Mikoto, stepping forward and magnetising the plane.

"Are you sure, it's pretty heavy and we do have a ways to go."

"It's fine."

Mikoto levitated the plane above the trees and began walked back where they came from, followed by everyone else. She ignored the chatter, trying to think of a way she could convince Saito to stay.

Eventually they got back to the cave.

"What now? There's no way the robe of the dragon will fit through this small cave," stated Kirche.

"You guys go through it," said Mikoto approaching the cliff and taking a step, magnetising herself to the cliff. "I'll go over it." She walked up, not sparing the wide eyed people below a glance.

"Did you know she could do that?" asked Kirche to Tabitha.

Tabitha glanced at her for a moment before walking into the cave.

It took a while but Mikoto made it over the cave to where everyone was waiting with Sylphid.

Once she landed in front of them, having jumped off the side of the cliff, they all mounted Sylphid and flew back to the academy.

They caused quite the stir when they landed and Mikoto placed the plane in the courtyard. It wasn't long before multiple students of all years came to gawk. Even the teachers showed up, along with Headmaster Osmond.

As they stood around the plane, Mikoto, Tabitha and Sylphid sat against the tower, reading.

"Are you leaving?" asked Tabitha quietly.

"No," answered Mikoto just as quietly, smiling slightly as Tabitha relaxed slightly.

* * *

It was the next day when Mikoto approached Saito who was sitting in the fighter plane.

"Yo," she greeted, climbing onto the front.

"Hey Mikoto what's up?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"What do you mean?"

"You won't regret leaving?"

He frowned, "Is this about Louise?"

"No, it's about Siesta. Will you regret leaving her behind?" Saito lowered his head. "Don't feel that this will be your only opportunity to get back. There will be others. Once Valliére masters her magic, you'll be able to come and go whenever you want."

"You really think Louise would do that for me?" asked Saito sceptically.

"Valliére is receiving counselling for the psychological damage magic society has caused. Given time I believe she'll come around."

"I'll think about it," Saito eventually settled on.

With that she jumped off the plane and began walking in search of Tabitha.

Whether Saito stayed or not was up to him, she didn't have the right to force him.


	18. Realisations

3 days until the solar eclipse.

Meaning Saito had 3 days to make his choice. Would he stay or would he go? Mikoto honestly couldn't say. Saito had wanted to go home more than anything, but that was before he'd made attachments in this world. If he left then he wouldn't even be able to keep in contact, let alone see them ever again.

Unless of course Louise mastered her magic and got curious about their world. But who knows how long that could take, and even if she did make it to their world she'd undoubtedly be arrested within the first 10 minutes. Mistaken for an Esper and killed if she used magic. Louise would need someone to help her in their world but she couldn't go for obvious reasons so Louise was safer staying here.

Right now though she had other things to worry about. Like getting back in shape. Ever since she'd arrived in this world she hadn't been in a serious fight, and if she was going to be fighting Meltdowner she needed to stop lazing around.

Which was why she was currently running around the circumference of the academy wall. Tabitha was in class and Sylphid was lying against the main tower, watching as she ran past.

After 50 laps she stopped and began her full workout.

Push ups, sit ups, crunches, burpees, plank, lunges, etc.

She could still remember her personal training plan from Tokiwadai. Following them had been mandatory and a many a student had been punished for not completing theirs. Even Shokuhou did her's without complaint, though Mikoto knew it was only to maintain her figure and not actually get fit. Which was why she never participated in school sports or anything physical.

She on the other hand was a fitness freak. Every time the routines had become too easy she'd ask for a new training program, get assessed and was given a new one by the end of the day. Her personal trainer had loved her.

It was a shame she didn't have access to a gym or weights, they would've helped immensely. Maybe she could ask Osmond about that later.

After an hour and a half she was finished and walked towards the tap attached to the side of the main building. She'd known about it for a while, apparently it was for familiar's to drink from but it served her needs just fine.

It was strange though, she though glancing at the symbol on her hand. She could feel the magic inside her body, the foreign energy moving around her system, yet she was still alive. Leivinia Birdway had explicitly warned her that if an Esper used magic their blood vessels would burst and they would die. Something to think about later she supposed, now though she was in dire need of a shower and something to eat.

* * *

Mikoto looked up from her library book about mage elements as Tabitha approached.

"School meeting at 8:30," she said coming to sit next to her against Sylphid.

Mikoto nodded, "Do you want me there?"

Tabitha nodded.

"How was class?"

Tabitha's didn't respond, an answer in itself. Mikoto knew Tabitha needed to get stronger, if she didn't she could very well lose her life. Unfortunately she'd hit a wall every advance student in ordinary classes hit. Tabitha was a triangle class mage, but the teachers could not teach triangle class spells when the average student was not capable of performing them. Even though Tabitha had been moved up 2 years, the standard still wasn't high enough. They needed something like a club or advanced lessons after normal school hours. Something else to bring up with headmaster Osmond.

Regardless she'd help Tabitha anyway she could, starting with something she'd been wondering about for quite a while.

"Do you actually need a staff to cast magic?"

Tabitha tilted her head slightly.

"I don't see why you would need one. I can understand using it as a medium, but I don't see why your magic would require something like that."

She understood why Shokuhou needed a medium for her ability, but these mages didn't have such a complex and delicate power. They literally combined wind, water, fire and earth to create new elements. It wasn't complicated. Theoretically there was no need for them to use a medium and yet...

"You think I could use magic without my staff?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Mediums are used to aide the wielder utilise their ability, without one some people can not use their power to its full potential. That's usually because their ability is either incredibly complex, extremely delicate or exceedingly powerful. Your branch of magic is not complex or delicate, and focuses more on versatility than actual power. Using a staff or wand is good when starting out, they help you cast spells, get a feel for your magic, help you channel it, etc. But as you grow these things become second nature, so theoretically there's really no need for you to continue using one."

Tabitha was silent for a long while staring blankly at the pages in her book.

"I'd like to try."

* * *

They moved to a disused classroom inside the main tower, ensuring no distractions or outside interference.

Gently placing her book on the table with it's cover open, she turned to Tabitha who had leant her staff against the wall.

"Right with things like this it's best to start simple, for you that means a basic wind spell, something you can easily cast with your staff. Your objective is to blow over the pages of this book."

Tabitha nodded and stepped up to the table. Mikoto watched silently from behind as Tabitha raised her hand.

"Breeze."

The pages fluttered but didn't turn.

Mikoto smiled regardless, "Congratulations, you just cast wandless magic."

Tabitha stared at the book for a long moment before slowly turning towards her and gently hugging her.

"Thank you."

Mikoto returned the hug, normally she didn't like being touched but Tabitha was one of the very few exceptions she'd allow, "You're welcome, though I didn't really do anything."

In reality she felt rather touched. She knew quite a bit about abilities and how important belief was when using them. This society wholeheartedly believed they needed a wand to cast magic and Tabitha was no exception. The fact the spell had somewhat worked spoke volumes of Tabitha's belief in her.

"Now you just need to practice."

Tabitha nodded and returned to casting wandless magic.

Mikoto watched quietly as time and time again the pages fluttered, and Tabitha was got closer and closer to properly casting the spell. The more the spell half worked the more her belief in needing a staff shattered.

Eventually she should be able to cast wandless magic no problem.

Speaking of magic, she focused on the foreign energy in her body, directing it towards her left hand. She could feel it almost begging to be used and held her palm face up.

Her eyes widened as a tiny flame flickered milometers above her palm.

A chill ran down her spine but she couldn't turn away. Swallowing she slowly added magic to the tiny flame, steadily increasing it's size.

It was about the size of a golf ball when the blood vessels in her hand burst.

Seems Birdway was right after all.

Her hand was quickly turning a dark purple and was bleeding in multiple places. She couldn't help but sigh realising this was going to result in another trip to the infirmary.

"Tabitha."

Tabitha turned, her eyes immediately focusing on her bruised, bleeding hand.

"What happened!" she demanded.

"Well Birdway was half right. It is possible for Espers to use magic but they can't make it strong enough to be useful without injury."

Tabitha frowned her eyebrows furrowing in concern.

"Infirmary."

"Yep," grimaced Mikoto as Tabitha grabbed her uninjured hand and began leading her out the room.

"Are we not taking your staff?"

Tabitha hesitated for a moment but didn't turn around, if anything they were walking slightly faster.

* * *

"Oh not you again," groaned Jane as they walked into the infirmary.

"Yeah I know how you feel," sighed Mikoto raising her injured hand.

"What in the name of Brimir did you do?!" she gasped horrified.

"I was practising magic but the blood vessels in my hand burst."

Jane just stared, "Magic does not cause blood vessels to burst."

"It does to me."

"Brimir give me strength," she muttered before waiving her wand, "Water ball."

A ball of water materialised out of thin air encasing Mikoto's hand and cleaning it of blood.

"I thought you were a commoner?" asked Jane obviously curious.

"I'm an Esper."

Jane just shook her head, "Well since you're not a noble I can't administer an elixir, even if I believe you did this practising magic. I'll have to bandage it and wait for it to heal on it's own."

"That's fine."

Honestly she'd rather take the couple weeks it would take to heal naturally than ingest an unknown substance.

It took 10 minutes but her hand was stitched and bandaged and she was allowed to leave providing she returned in a week for a check up.

Tabitha had promised they'd be there and Mikoto couldn't refuse Tabitha.

* * *

"What's this meeting about anyway?" asked Mikoto as they entered the auditorium 5 minutes before the scheduled meeting.

"Don't know," said Tabitha, nose deep in her book.

"Tabitha, Mikoto," called Kirche waving them over.

"Hey Kirche, do you know what this meeting's about?"

"No clue," she replied, eyes catching sight of her bandaged hand, "What happened to your hand?"

"I was practising magic and my blood vessels exploded."

"You can use magic?!" she gasped before her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Wait magic doesn't cause blood vessels to explode."

"So I've been told."

"Hey guys any idea what this meeting's about?" asked Guiche approaching with Montmorancy.

"No," said Kirche.

"Mikoto what happened to your hand?!"

Mikoto glanced at him but otherwise ignored the question, she was tired of repeating herself. Luckily for him Kirche filled him in and he repeated pretty much the same thing Kirche just said.

"Ladies and gentlemen if I may have your attention," called Headmaster Osmond from the stage, the room immediately fell silent. "It is with great regret that I inform you classes are suspended until further notice, for Albion has declared war on Tristain."


End file.
